


Actions speak louder than words.

by WhatATime



Series: I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Good Brother Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Mute Damian Wayne, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, Some Plot, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: We're back with Damian a few years later. He has his place in the family, but his maternal side keeps pulling him away. He's found his place in the family, but has he found himself?  What will Damian choose?[Sequel to my story Silence Speaks Volumes]----Updates every weekend![a.k.a. Mute Damian Wayne fic]





	1. A Young Assassin’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is dedicated to my smol bean (https://doctorsmolartist.tumblr.com/)! Her birthday is today and I'm so pumped!
> 
> (Also.... Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! This is the second in the series, so you might want to go back and read that if you haven't already. I have this all written out, so I'll have a publishing schedule. It'll most likely be every Friday/Saturday from this point out, but that's subject to change.)

“Damian,” Tim called. “Wait!” Damian jumped to the next roof. Tim was still following. Why wouldn’t they leave him alone? He grappled to a building to his right. Dick dropped down in front of him.

“Now is that any way to greet family?” He dodged the man’s attempt at an embrace and continued, rolling his eyes as he did so. These people… He knew Jason was there when he heard gunshots. Jason may be his favorite of his father’s kids. He didn’t mind Jason. He kept on until he felt the steps of the Dark Knight himself. Damian sighed as he turned to see his father. He could see the rest of them running to catch up. 

“Ra’s sent you?” He shrugged. It was Ra’s and his mother. They both wanted to see how Bruce was doing. His mother so that she could make sure he wasn’t dating any new girls. Ra’s for any new battle plans against the League. That, and they wanted him to check up on the cells. Oh, and ‘get to know his father and learn from him.’ What kind of crap was that though? They used to go on and on about how the League and Leviathan all he would ever need to know. Now his father had the answers? He’d had to fight back an eye roll at the comment. “What’re you doing?” He shrugged again. Dick cleared his throat and nudged Bruce. The man smirked. “Say hi to your brothers.” Damian awkwardly waved at them.

“Hi, Dami! Can he give me a hug, B?”

“Give Nightwing a hug.” The young man smashed into Damian with a death-grip hug. “Ten seconds.” Dick took five more than he was supposed to. Tim and Jason watched the sight with smiles, even though Jason’s couldn’t be seen. “Dick, let him go.” The man released him. “Are you coming to the manor?”

“He is. C’mon, Dami. Agent A’s waiting.” Dick took the teenager’s hand as the went down the fire escape.

… 

Dick came out of the cave, freshly showered. The rest of the boys except Damian had already changed. “Dami, take the face mask off. It’s creepy.” Damian rolled his eyes but complied. Dick smiled contentedly as he sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. “Regale upon us your adventures. I haven’t seen you in forever.” Damian shrugged. “No, you’re not doing this to us. Tell him, Jay.” Jason choked on the cookied he’d been inhaling. “We’ll come back to you. Timmy?”

“Well what am I supposed to say?”

“I dunno. Make him stop being so quiet.”

“Stop being so quiet, Damian. Have I pleased you, Dick?”

“No, you have not. Dami, speak.” Jason snorted.

“You really just told him that? That’s rich.”

“He knows what I mean.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well no one cares about you. Dami, I order you to sign something.”

_ Something. _ Jason burst out laughing.

“Ah, Demon. Well, guys, I’m out.”

“No, we’re having a sleepover. Jay, find a movie. Timmy, go find some clothes for Dami to borrow. Dami, go shower. I’ll go get Bruce.” The boy jumped over the back of the sofa to head to the bathroom. Dick nodded his assent as he left to get Bruce. The young man headed down to the cave. “Bruce, we’re watching a movie.”

“I’m busy.”

“Your son, who you barely see, is back.”

“It can wait.”

“It’s been forever, Bruce. Come on, can’t you--”

“It’ll wait.” Dick rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure he misses you.”

“He already saw me.”

“As Batman.”

“If I finish early, I’ll come up.” Dick waited for ten minutes. Bruce didn’t say anything more.

“Fine.” He pouted as he stomped back to the screening room. Damian was back wearing some of Tim’s sweats and a t-shirt. No one asked about Bruce. Dick sat on the couch since Jason and Tim had the loveseat taken. Damian sat in front of it by Jason’s feet. ”C’mere, Dami.” He waved the teenager over. Damian came to Dick and sat down by him. Dick smiled as Jason started the movie. “What’re we watching, Jay?”

“Some comedy movie.” Dick nodded as it began. He noticed Damian’s lids droop as they watched. He grinned at the cute sight. Not that he’d tell Damian it was cute. He liked his intact vocal chords, thank you very much. He saw that Damian’s hands were bandaged. How had that happened? He waved at Damian as the teenager caught his gaze. The young assassin rolled his eyes as he turned back to the screen. Dick found himself watching Damian watch the movie more than he watched it himself. A grunt could be heard as Bruce entered the room towards the last third of the movie. He took a seat on the couch by Damian. Damian turned his head for a second, but turned back quickly. Nothing happened for the rest of the movie.

“Okay, Dami, now tell us all about what you’ve been up to.” He shrugged. “There has to be something interesting?”

“What happened to your hands,” Tim asked. He shrugged. “You can’t answer everything with a shrug.” Damian shrugged again as if to say, ‘Watch me.’ Jason smirked.

“Lemme guess. You burnt them trying to cook.” He shook his head. “No, your mom got all mad ‘cause you snuck out to go to party and kissed your cousin.” Tim scoffed.

“He probably got bad grades.”

“We’re not all nerds like you, Tim. C’mon, Demon, sign something. I’m getting rusty.” Damian didn’t do anything. “Fine, then we’re calling you mom. Hand me your phone.” Tim retrieved Damian’s phone from the end table and gave it to him. Jason called Talia. 

_ “Did you mean to call me, my love?” _

“It’s Jason, your favorite.”

_ “Where is Damian?” _

“He’s here. We wanted to know how his hands got screwed up.”

_ “I was in an important meeting.” _

“So, tell us the story.”

_ “I don’t have time for your games.” _

“We’d appreciate an answer.”

_ “Did you ask him?” _

“Yeah, but he’s being uncooperative.”

_ “Why is this important? Is my beloved asking?” _

“No…”

_ “Do have him give Damian a look over.” _ She hung up. 

“Well that helped nothing.”

“Demon, I’ll give you a treat if you tell us.” He smiled.

_ Nothing special. Just your run of the mill rebellion. _

“What’d you do?” He shrugged. “You don’t know what you did or you’re not sharing?” He shrugged again. “You shrug too much. You’ve always shrugged way too much.” Damian responded with a shrug. “Kid, you’re driving me crazy.” 

_ As if you weren’t already. _

“I am not crazy, thank you very much.” Damian gave him an incredulous look. “Dick, defend my honor.”

“You don’t have any,” Tim explained. Jason frowned.

“Fine, be that way. Well, people, I’m leaving.”

“Where’re you going?”

“None of your business, Replacement.”

“I thought we were done with that.”

“Goodbye.”

“Wait, Jay…”

“What?”

“You’re not going to stay?”

“Don’t you have to get back to Blud?”

“Oh, I do, I guess.” Dick stood, but not before giving Damian a hug. “Bye, guys.” He walked out with Jason. 

“Does this mean we can go to the cave now?” Bruce shrugged as he and Tim headed there. Damian followed, by went to the medbay. Bruce frowned as he watched.

“Something wrong, Damian?” He shook his head as he looked through the drawers until he found gauze and tweezers. He and Tim both watched from a distance. Damian stuck the tweezers in his ear. Tim yelped. 

“Uh, Dames, can you not--” He was cut off when Damian pulled out a small sliver contraption. It sparkled through the blood. Bruce came over and pulled the otoscope from a different drawer. He stuck it into Damian’s bloody ear. He checked for damage to the ear canal, but didn’t see any.

“Can you hear?” Damian shrugged. “What about you other ear?” Tim was already looking in the other one with an extra. 

“Bruce, he has two.” Tim took the tweezers and pulled the other one out. He inspected it. “What are these?” Damian rinsed his ears out with saline. They waited for his hands to be free.

_ It makes one deaf. _

“Who put them in?” 

_ Doesn’t matter. _ He began walking up the steps before Bruce could finish questioning him. He gestured for Tim to follow. The young man jogged to meet the boy. They walked up the stairs. Tim grabbed Damian’s arm and took them to his bedroom. They sat on the bed.

“When’d you get those in?” He shrugged. “Is your hearing back?” He shrugged again. “Bruce is checking them out.” He nodded and laid down. Tim grinned a bit as he grabbed his laptop and sat against the headboard. Tim covered him up with a blanket.

… 

Later that night, when both boys were sleep, Bruce appeared in Tim’s room with his medical supplies. He figured it would be easier to check Damian out while the teenager slept. He turned Damian onto his back. Damian had grown a bit more used to them over he years. Bruce could see that in the fact that he didn’t wake. He turned on the lamp to see better. 

 

Bruce started by feeling lymph nodes and such. Damian wasn’t disturbed by the intrusion. The teenager whimpered softly when Bruce lifted his shirt. A hand pulled it down. Bruce tapped Tim. “Hm?”

“Hold his hand.”

“Who’s?”

“Damian’s.” Tim turned on his side and opened his eyes a bit. 

“Dick was joking when he said I was gay.”

“He keeps putting it here. Just hold it to keep it out of the way.” Tim frowned but did grab the hand closest to him. 

“This is awkward, Bruce.” The man didn’t respond as he lifted the shirt once more. Damian’s body was littered with scars. He had so many more than Bruce did, which made no sense in his mind. He’d been Batman longer than Damian had been alive. He traced his thumb across a particularly bad one. Damian’s hand twitched under Tim’s grip. Tim sat up to inspect the scarred torso as well. He frowned as what he saw. “Where'd he get all these?”

“I don’t know.” Damian’s eyes opened halfway. Tim looked to Bruce. The man decided to ignore it. The young assassin’s eyes eventually fell once again. Bruce returned the shirt to its original position. Tim laid back down as Bruce covered Damian back up. “Are you off tomorrow?” 

“Uh, yeah… why?”

“Take him somewhere.”

“Where?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Have Jason come along too.”

“Why’re we taking him somewhere?”

“Talk to him.”

“Why can’t you talk to him?”

“Because you all are going to.”

“Fine.” Tim released Damian’s hand and began to drift off again. Bruce gave both of his boys a last look before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Damian.” Tim dragged the kid towards Jason’s apartment building. 

_ Why’re we here? _

“Because we’re going to hang out with Jason.”

_ Why? _

“Because he’s fun, okay?” They waited outside for him. “So… when are you going back?” He shrugged. “It’s been a while.” He smiled and nodded. Tim struggled to fill the dead air until Jason came.

“Demon, wassup?” Jason clapped Damian in the back, throwing the kid off balance. “Okay, so I forgot to ask, do you have a girlfriend?” He shook his head. “Tell us her name.” 

_ I don’t have one. _

“Mmhm. What do you two want?”

“We’re inviting you to hang out.”

“Why?”

“Because we want to bond.”

“Is that really our kind of thing?” Tim rolled his eyes. 

“Yes.” Jason looked skeptical but nodded. 

“Where’s the demon?” Tim turned to see Damian was gone.

“Dang it. Help me find him.”

“Does he even know his way around the city?”

“I dunno, okay?” They began walking down the street.

“Why don’t you call him?”

“I don’t have his number.”

“Does he even have a phone?”

“I don’t know!” Tim was freaking out.

“Calm down, Timbo. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“What is someone tries to pickpocket him?”

“I’d be more worried for the pickpocketer than him.”

“Me too.” They looked in every alley, but there was nos sign of Damian. Jason felt a drop of old rain from a leaky canopy. He looked up and saw Damian. 

“There he is!” Tim looked up. 

“Damian! Come down from there!” The kid was petting a stray cat. “You shouldn’t touch it. It probably has rabies or something.” He hugged the cat, ignoring the suggestion. Jason climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof. 

“C’mere, Demon.” He came up to Damian, who sat precariously on he edge. “Get off there before you break your neck.” Damian didn’t move. He rolled his eyes as he dragged the kid away. “Put the cat down.” Damian began climbing down the building, the car cradled in one arm. He landed on he ground and set the cat free. Jason followed him.

“Why’d you leave?”

_ Cat. _

“Yeah, we saw it. Don’t do that.” He smiled.

_ Were you scared that you lost me in the big, scary city? _ Tim hit him in he arm.

“Don’t do that.” A bird eating an abandoned hot dog across the street caught Damian’s attention. He looked both ways then crossed the street. Tim had been checking his phone when he looked up to see. “You did it again!”

“At least he looked both ways.”

“That can’t be the standard.” Damian petted the bird gently. 

“Maybe we should have Bruce get another dog now that Ace is gone.” Tim pulled his phone out and shot the man a text. Then he scrolled to a previous one. It was a list of questions. Jason looked too. “What is this?”

“A list of questions Bruce needs us to work into these already awkward conversations with Damian.” Jason shrugged as they crossed the street to stand by Damian.

“Let’s go eat.”

_ Not hungry. _ Jason rolled his eyes.

“How could you not be hungry? You’re a growing boy.”

_ I’m fine. _

“You already eat like a bird.”

_ I eat. _

“Yeah right.”

“Bruce was looking at you weirdly.”

_ I noticed. _ Damian never took his eyes off the bird.

“He thinks you don’t eat enough.”

_ I don’t. _

“Then why don’t you eat more?”

_ I’m not hungry. Do you want to ask me the other seventeen? _ So Damian knew about the list. How’d he figure that one out? 

“Oh, um…” Jason took the phone from Tim.

“Where did you go?”

_ Nowhere. _

“... I’ll accept that. When was the last time you saw Ra’s?”

_ Like a week ago. _

“And what did you guys talk about?”

_ It was a lecture. _

“A lecture about?”

_ None of your business. _

“Ooh, Sassy Demon. When’s the last time you saw your mom?”

_ In person? _

“He didn’t clarify.”

_ A few months in person, but she attended the lecture electronically. _

“What did you talk about?”

_ It doesn’t matter. _ Damian wobbled in his crouch before standing. 

“Do you have any health concerns?”

_ Nothing that concerns me. _

“Anything that would concern us,” Tim queried. Damian shrugged as they walked back to the car they borrowed from Bruce. When they were almost there, a thug jumped out with a knife.

“You know the drill,” he threatened. Damian kicked him in he crotch and then into the alley. He continued walking. Jason smirked while Tim rolled his eyes.

“I could’ve handled that, Demon.” Damian rolled his eyes. “We’re all good fighters.” He didn’t respond to that. “You think we’re not?” He shook his head. “Then what?”

_ Nothing. _ They got into the car. Tim drove and Jason took shotgun. 

“Are we going back to the manor?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I can’t stay long.”

“And why is that?”

“You know, Hood stuff to do, and such…”

“Yeah right.”

“Demon doesn’t want to go there. B bores him.”

“Why’re you always speaking for Damian? He has his own opinions.”

“Does he?”

“Yes.” Jason smirked as he turned to the teen

“Do you have your own opinions?” Damian shrugged. “See, Timbo? He doesn’t.”

“He’s just saying that because he shrugs whenever he’d rather not answer.”

“Is that true?” Damian shrugged in return. “He shrugged again.”

“See, I told you.”

“Oh, that brings us to question number nine. Have you any interest in speech therapy?” Damian gave him the middle finger. Jason’s jaw dropped. “I’ll just mark that as no. Who taught you such rude things such as the middle finger?”

“You did.”

“I did?” Damian nodded. “Oh, go me then…” Jason cleared his throat. “How are your interactions with Ra’s?”

_ What does that mean? _

“Um… like… do you guys fight and stuff or spend time together. How things go, I guess?” Damian shrugged. “Does he have anything to-- wait, you have a missing kidney? Did you always have a missing kidney?”

“He didn’t. You do now?” 

“What happened?

_ I misplaced it. _

“You don’t just ‘misplace’ a kidney.”

_ I did. _ They pulled in front of the manor and got out of the car.

“I want to ask the next question,” Tim demanded. “Is Ra’s nice to you?” Damian frowned.

_ I don’t understand the question. _

“Like nice, you know…”

“I don’t think he does,” Jason muttered.

“Well… yo-- I dunno. We’ll have to ask Bruce.” 

“Is he out today?”

“No.” They walked into manor. “Alfred’s making lunch.”

“Cool.” Tim headed to his room. Jason dragged Damian along as he followed.

“Why’re you guys following me,” he asked as he sat at his desk.

_ You actually live here? _

“I only stay here sometimes.”

_ You’re old. _

“Since when is 16 old?”

_ You’re practically dead. _

“What about Jay?”

_ Since he died forever. He’s like your age technically. _

“And?”

_ He’s too… _ Damian paused to find the right word.  _ Comprised. _

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m too cool to be old. Sucks to be you, Timbo.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.”

Tim turned to Damian. “He even has gray hair.”

“It’s from the pit, idiot.”

“And? Old people have gray hair.” 

Alfred entered the room before Jason could retort.  “Lunch is ready, young masters.”

“Alf, am I old?”

“I don’t believe so, Master Jason. After all, that would make myself ancient.” Jason stuck his tongue out at Tim. “Where’s Master Damian?” They looked around to see he was gone once again.

“Demon,” Jason called. “I’m not waiting for you! Get your butt down here!” There was no answer. “I only call once. This is your official call!” Damian appeared behind Alfred ten seconds later. Jason smirked as he walked away to eat.

“How does that still work? You’re like ten.” Damian shrugged as he followed.


	3. A Young Assassin Makes A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooo!

Damian wandered around Gotham. His father and the rest of them were on patrol, so it wasn't like he had anyone to follow around at the manor. Well, Alfred was there, but he knew he freaked the man out, so he figured he’d save the poor butler the trouble of shooing him out to the garden. 

 

He observed the city. Gotham came alive at night. This would sound weird to any native, since anyone who didn’t belong to the unsavory group of people stayed indoors. He always saw criminals walking around. Depending on where you were, you could hear baby or couple screaming or even the sweet mewl of stray cats. Half the streetlights were broken, so it wasn’t very easy to see, but Damian had been trained to thrive in the darkness just as his parents did. ‘The dark is your friend and silence your companion,’ Ra’s always told him.

 

He got to Gotham bridge and began walking the edge. He figured being an adrenaline junkie ran in both sides of his heritage. He’d jump or flip to make it even more fun. He smiled as he could hear the ghost of Jason’s voice telling him to stop before her broke his neck. He practically felt Dick or his father grabbing him by the collar of his clothing and snatching him out of danger. Tim or Alfred telling him that it’s not as if he’d been taught any better. “Whatcha doing kid? I’m trying to jump.” Damian looked up to see a pale face. It was mostly obscured by a hat and the bad lighting. The man sat on the bridge. He hadn’t noticed this person. They must have a mutual friend in darkness. He waved. “You live around here?” Damian shrugged. He didn’t feel like he had a true home. Just places he stayed. “You deaf or something?” He shook his head. “Heh, I had a sister, I think. She was deaf. Do you sign?”

_ Yes. _

“That’s how I know sign language, my sister… Come sit.” Damian was never afraid of strangers the way his family wanted him to be. Cautious, of course, but he was also insatiably curious. He like learning about people. It’s why the last time he was in Gotham he spent many of his days with a bus lady named Margie. Plus, he could always defend himself, so why not? He sat down by the mysterious man. “Kids shouldn't be out this time of night in Gotham.” He chuckled a bit. Damian shrugged. “I was thinking of going for a swim.” The man looked down at Gotham Bay, which sat below their dangling feet. Damian nodded. “You know who you look like?” Damian looked up at the man, green meeting gray. “Bruce Wayne. Any relation to the man?” He nodded. “He loves orphans who look just like him, huh?” Damian shrugged. The man just laughed. “I’d adopt myself someone that looked like me, but I’m an original.” He chortled at his own joke. Damian didn’t find it funny. “I’m a comedian. It’s a fun career, you know.” He sighed. “It can get a touch boring though… jokes haven’t been the same this past year. You know what I mean?” Damian shrugged. “How would you? You’re just a kid. Does he include you in his schtick?”

_ Who? _

“The Batman. Don’t lie and tell me you don’t know him.”

_ I’m not a Robin or anything, no. _

“Shame, I love myself a birdie.” He smiled. It was wider than the Cheshire cat’s. “You’ll do though.” Damian turned his gaze back down to the water. “You ever smile, kid?” The man shook his head. “No, you have Batsy’s sense of humor, don’t you?” Damian didn’t respond to that. He noticed a speck of red on the man’s way too pale hand. It looked almost white. It could be blood. He didn’t care if it was. “Oh, I did a few things tonight. Had a few laughs, you know?” Damian nodded. “Probably wasn’t the best idea. He’ll be here for me soon.”

_ Batman? _

“Him, or maybe my copycat will finally finish me off.” Damian frowned for minute as he thought.

_ My grandfather tells me you’re too crazy to deal with. _

“He’s right, but that’s okay. I like myself… sometimes.” He sighed. “Not a lot of times though… but that’s okay. I always get the last laugh.” Damian nodded. “You’re a freak, kid. You know that?” Damian nodded again. He’d been called a freak many a times. He didn’t even flinch like he had the first hundred times he’d heard it. The man laughed. “I know I’m one too, so you’re not alone.” The man had a laughing fit. He sighed as it ended. “I would take you and have some fun, but I have a feeling you’d hurt me worse than Batsy himself if I tried.” Damian nodded to indicate he was correct. “Where you from, kid?” He shrugged. The man chortled. It ceased when he pointed in the air. The Batwing appeared in sight. “Wanna hear a joke, kid?” Damian didn’t answer as he cleared his throat. “According to most studies, people's number one fear is public speaking. Number two is death. Death is number two. Does that sound right? This means, that to the average person, if you go to a funeral, you're better off in the casket than doing the eulogy.” Damian gave a half smile. The man laughed again. “I didn’t do too badly, eh?” Batman dropped down and began cuffing Joker. “Looks like a met another one of your brood. This one looks the most like you. Besides the eyes of course, but I’ve always felt--” Bruce cut him off as he yanked him over to a GCPD car where Gordon stood. Tim appeared beside Damian. 

“You okay?”

_ Like he could hurt me if he tried. _

“What were you doing?”

_ Talking. He knows sign language. _

“How?” They began walking to the Batmobile.

_ Said he had a sister who was deaf. _

“Joker? A deaf sister? Wow…” Damian climbed into the back as Tim got into the front. Tim turned once he was settled in his seat. “Why didn’t you call?”

_ I didn’t need to. _

“What if he hurt you?” Damian shrugged. There was no point in regaling the implicit, impending suicidal nature of his talk with the man. The Joker didn’t seem so bad from that view. He knew the man had done horrible things. But so had Ra’s and his mother. Even he himself had performed some dubious acts. “Bruce is gonna be asking you all these questions.” Damian rolled his eyes. Tim smiled. “Just letting you know. I think this is the best encounter any of us have had with him yet though. He didn’t try anything?”

_ You think he’d be unscathed if he had? _

“That’s a good point, I guess.” Bruce got into the Batmobile. “He’s ready for his lecture, Bruce.”

“What?”

“You always lectured me after a fight with him. You kept me home most of the time.”

“Damian can handle himself.”

“What? That’s so not fair.”

“Damian, stay away from him.” The young assassin nodded even though he knew Bruce couldn’t see him.

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Names.”

“Thanks, Batjerk.”

“You’re welcome.” 

…

They were back at the cave soon. Damian went to the med bay to change his bandages. They’d gotten dirty from the bridge. He took them of gingerly then dropped them in the wastebasket. He heard Tim’s footsteps behind him as the young man came up to sit on the gurney in front of him. He ignored it as he decided his stitches could be taken out. Why wouldn’t Ra’s allow for the absorbent kind? He procured tweezers and began pulling them out. It hurt a bit, but he was used to pain. “Can I help?” He shook his head. “Why not?” He could do it himself. He would’ve been able to tell Tim that if his hands weren’t occupied. “I’ll be careful.” Damian rolled his eyes. “What? I’m the most careful of all of us.” Damian didn’t respond as he popped another stitch out. “Okay, maybe I’m not, but still, I’m better than Dick and Jason.” Damian continued. “I get that you’re mute and all, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t even try to hold a conversation.” The kid got the last stitch on his right. “C’mon… let me help.” Tim took hold of the tweezers as Damian trashed the stitches. He held his hand out, and Tim began. “Why didn’t you get absorbent ones?” He popped one out. “It’s less trouble.” As if he didn’t know that. “I’m sure Ra’s has some.” Damian was sure he had some too. Tim frowned as he noticed the pattern in the cuts. “What’s this… Bruce,” Tim called.

“Hm?”

“Would you come here for a minute?” The man stood up and came over to them. Tim raised Damian’s hand. “Doesn’t that look like--”

“Arabic? Yes…” Bruce inspected both of them. “He fasts and fasts and then feasts on an onion? Isn’t that a proverb?” Damian took his hands back and finished taking the stitches out himself. 

“What does it mean?”

“It’s used to express disappointment in something that was expected to be…” Bruce turned to Damian. The boy blushed from embarrassment. “He said this to you?” Damian shrugged. “Why’d you come?” Ra’s basically said that he should ‘go be a disappointment with his father since he obviously wasn’t ready to serve the League appropriately.’ 

_ He said I could come visit. _

“Because of this?” Bruce raised one of Damian’s hands. Damian took them back.

_ It’s not a big deal. He’s a drama queen. _ Tim snorted at the insult. Bruce shot him a soft glare.

“What? We’ve both met the guy, and he’s not wrong.”

“And how are cut hands dramatic?”

_ Oh, Damian! Why can’t you do this and that the way your mother always did it? She was much better at this age. Then he goes on about how the ‘other detective’ is better with technology. I found that throwing a laptop into the wall is just as useful as leaving a virus, if not more. Melodrama is his thing. _ Tim’s eyes lit up.

“He talks about me?” Damian rolled his eyes then nodded. He was pretty sure Ra’s loved Tim more than he loved his own grandson. More so, that his mother loved Bruce more as well. Neither seemed fair since both men never reciprocated anything. Damian gave everything, and yet, he still wasn’t enough and didn’t compare. “That’s so… creepy.” It was  mildly pedophilic how much Ra’s loved Tim. Damian tried not to think about that part too much. “But also kinda sweet…” He sighed. “How am I supposed to feel about this?”

“Violated,” Bruce answered easily.

“Oh, I guess… I feel violated then.” Damian turned to leave.

“Damian, we’re not done.” He pivoted back around with a scowl on his face. “Stop scowling.” He didn’t. “Alfred offered to take you and Tim shopping tomorrow to set up your room.”

_ I don’t need a room. _

“Even Dick has one.”

_ I don’t want a room. _

“You’re getting a room.”

_ Are you going? _ Bruce’s face changed. Damian couldn’t describe the emotion being exhibited.  That could just be the alleged sociopath in him though.

“Did you want me to?” His scowl lightened as he contemplated the question. He decided an affirmative with a curt nod. Tim smiled.

“Bruce is going shopping,” Tim half singsonged. I gotta tell Dick and Jay.” Damian walked away in a resounding blaze of glory (Tim played the music in the background) as he and Tim left the cave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr:
> 
> https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	4. A Young Assassin (And his family) Goes Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I hope you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> This week is a long one: 4,544 words!

“Are you excited, Bruce?” Tim asked from the back seat of the Impala. He’d decided to sit with Damian. The boy, way to tired (or apathetic) for the trip, laid on Tim’s lap in momentary defeat. Bruce decided they’d leave early so that they would have time to set the room up before patrol. It seemed more like payback for Damian’s making him come, but no one mentioned it. The man grunted a negative. “Well, I think Dames is excited. Right, Dames?” The teenager was sound asleep as they pulled into the parking lot. Tim shook him awake. Damian lethargically sat up and rubbed his eyes. The half hour ride was too short. Tim got out of the car as Bruce opened Damian’s side. He pulled the teenager out and closed the door. Tim was practically jumping as they walked into the furniture and home decorating store. “What’re we getting first, B?” Bruce pulled out a list Alfred had made.

“A bed.”

“Ooh, what kind of bed do you want, Dames?”

_A coffin._

“That sounds eerily suicidal.”

 _No, it’d be for you._ Tim frowned.

“Stop ruining the mood.” They walked over to the beds.

“Which one do you want, Damian?” He looked around and shrugged.

“What color?” He shrugged. “What about size?” He shrugged once again. “You can’t seriously be this indecisive.” When your grandfather and mother made all the decisions for you, you could. “What color do you want your room to be?” He shrugged. “What’s your favorite color?” It was too early in the morning for this. Damian leaned against Bruce’s build as he looked at the stupid beds with half-lidded eyes. “Come on, Dames. There’s red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, green.”

_Green._

“Why green?”

_You’re worse than Ra’s._

“I need to know you’re not just saying stuff.”

 _Fine, make everything Robin colors._ Tim put a hand to his heart.

“Dames, that’s so sweet.”

_You’re not my favorite Robin._

“Can’t I have a moment?” Not when he was forced to get up this morning. Bruce put an arm around Damian as Tim led them through the options. “Maybe you should get black. It’ll probably work best.” Damian pointed to a plain black bed. “Full should be a good size for you.” A saleswoman came at that time.

“Good morning,” she chirped. “How are you liking it?”

“Everything’s nice,” Tim responded. He didn’t like the way she was eyeing Bruce. “We want the bed.” She stared at Tim for a minute. He pointed to the bed.

“Oh!” She fumbled for a pen and pad. “Shall we start a tab?”

“Yes.”

“Great! I’ll…” She gazed at Bruce as she walked away.

“Blech,” Tim noted. “C’mon, Dames.”

 _The only suitable mate for you is Mother._ Bruce smiled.

“Is that so? I thought you liked Selina.”

_You are allowed a close female companion._

“You realize Selina and I are more than just companions?”

“Aww, is the demon brat getting jealous?” They walked through rows and rows of comforters. “Choose one.” Damian shook his head. “The quicker you choose, the sooner we’re out of here.” He pointed to the Robin themed bedspread. “You’re definitely my favorite now. Dick is dead to me.” Tim grabbed the comforter and put it into the shopping cart Bruce had thought to bring. “We’ll need bathroom accessories.” They walked over to that section. “Look! A Nightwing toothbrush holder! We should make your bathroom Nightwing themed! Jay’ll freak.” Bruce put it into the cart as Damian grabbed a Nightwing rug. He actually quite liked it. He’d only have to regret it when they argued about favorites. He’d have to find something to make Red Hood themed to indicate his true one. Bruce seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“There’s a mall near here. Damian needs clothes too.” Tim smiled knowingly.

“I guess so.” They got the rest of the necessities and wandered over to the curtains. “What color?”

 _Black._ Tim grabbed black curtains while Bruce grabbed a rod and rings.

“Like your soul?” Damian smirked.

 _Like my soul._ Tim smiled as they continued to the wall decor.

“You know, Damian…” Tim grabbed Red Robin and Nightwing decos. “I’d die for you.”

 _Then perish._ The confusion on Bruce’s face was priceless.

“It’s a meme, Bruce. Calm down.” His face lightened, but he still didn’t seem to get it. Tim saw a Robin poster. It was based off a picture in the newspaper. It looked to be from when Jason was Robin. Though not to anyone else, the smile obviously belonged to him. He put the poster in the cart. “You want a bean bag chair?” Damian shook his head, but Tim grabbed one anyway. “You’ll need one.”

_For?_

“I dunno.” They continued to the desks. Damian chose a black one with shelves on top of it. After getting a chair, their time at the store was complete.

…

The boys and Bruce met Jason for lunch. They ate burgers in the mall food court. Jason finished his as he saw a cart passing by. He and Tim’s eyes met. “Is that--”

“Best poets collection.” They smiled as they darted to go waste their money on it. Damian rolled his eyes as he gazed down at his feet with nothing better to do. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Few more bites,” Bruce asked. He was smart to use a word that could mean anywhere from 3-6. They’d only gotten him a kid’s meal, but he’d only eaten half of the fries and a quarter of the burger. He took a bite and chewed it a few times before swallowing. He took a sip of water (he still hadn’t gotten used to sugary American drinks) between the next one. He repeated that twice. Technically, four bites was a few. “Finish it?” It was maybe two more bites. Damian nodded slightly as he took another one. It was probably his fervor to please that made him finish it. He felt sick after, but did his best to hide it as they got up to go to a clothing store.

“So, it’s my turn,” Jason asked, caught up on the theme in rooms. “Makes sense he’d want me on the clothes. So that I can always be with him.” Damian rolled his eyes as they walked into the store. Jason went through and found everything Red Hood in Damian’s size. Some of them he’d also found for the rest of the family too. He dumped them into the shopping basket Tim pushed side by side with Damian. “It’s on B.” They went to the register to pay. Bruce went up with his credit card. The cashier had to snatch to get the card for swiping. “You okay, Demon?” Damian nodded. “You don’t look so hot.” He shrugged. Jason turned his gaze to Bruce, then back to Damian. He grabbed the teenager by the arm. “We’re gonna go wait in the car.” Tim, looking at fancy things Damian didn’t know the name of, didn’t notice either. Jason took Damian to the bathroom. The teenager ran into a stall and chucked his lunch. Jason rubbed his back soothingly until he was done. “All done?” Damian nodded as he got up to rinse his mouth in the sink. Jason flushed the toilet and came to the sink beside him to wash his hands. He stumbled as they left, but Jason caught him easily. He took them out to the car and let Damian collapse in the backseat. Jason took a seat beside him as he closed the door. “You’re okay.” The teenager breathed deeply as Jason put a hand on his back. It was silent until Bruce and Dick came out ten minutes later. Tim sat in the passenger seat and Bruce the driver’s.

“Everything okay,” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Jason responded, obviously more to Damian than Bruce. Damian closed his eyes as the car began moving. Luckily, it didn’t make him any more nauseous than he already was. His head faced the seat.

 

They were almost home when Damian’s phone rang. Jason pulled it out for him. “It’s Ra’s. do you want me to answer?” Damian sighed as he sat up and leaned on Jason to take the call. He swiped right to answer. The face of the great Ra’s al Ghul appeared on the screen. His face contorted in its usual scowl-smirk hybrid.

“Hafid,” he greeted. Damian waved. “Where are you?”

 _In a car with Father and two others._ He nodded.

“Did you send over the report?” He nodded. “I didn’t receive it.”

_Did you check your email?_

“No, I-- don’t get smart with me boy.” Damian hadn’t been trying to, but it always seemed to end that way. “I’ll have Ubu look into it. Have you spoke with my daughter?” He nodded. “You really could learn a lot from her.” Ra’s sighed. “Her and the other detective. That boy is genius, I tell you.” Damian fought back an eye roll. “You should have him show you some new algorithms while you are there. You could use a brush up.” Damian nodded. “Have you thought anymore on my offer?” He shook his head. “Very well, but if you fail, don’t think I’ll be kind.” He nodded. “I am not playing, Hafid.”

_I didn’t think you were._

“Ducard is a worthy adversary.” Ra’s sighed. “He offers his daughter, you know.”

_Why would I want her?_

“Don’t speak of her such ways. After all, you’re a bastard yourself.” Tim scoffed from his seat. “I like her for you.”

_She’s destined to be Nobody._

“Very well. I don’t appreciate your tone.” What tone? He didn’t even make a sound. “I am much too busy to continue.” Ra’s hung up. Tim turned around.

“I thought you were joking about him.”

“Demon doesn’t joke.” Jason was right. The teenager didn’t joke often. Mostly because he didn't’ know how.

“What was that about failure?” Tim turned towards them.

_I won’t._

“What’re you going to be doing?”

_What I do best._

“And what do you do best, Demon?”

 _Wouldn’t you like to know._ Damian closed his eyes.

“What’ll happen if you fail?”

“Why so pessimistic, Timmy?”

“I’m just wondering.” He shrugged.

_It’s not like they have any backups._

“Backups?”

_There used to be tons of me, clones and such._

“Which are you?”

 _The success._ Tim smiled.

“Success?”

_Most of them died. A few of them lived, but didn't do so well. They tired to replace me, but that didn’t go well for them._

“How?”

_Made an older me, and we battled._

“How’d you win?”

_I cut his head off._

“Oh…”

_You’re too squeamish._

“Did you have to cut his head off?”

_I was making sure he stayed dead. We have the pit, you know._

“Why would they try to replace you?”

_I’m a dud._

“Don’t say that.”

 _Oh, please. I beat all the other ones, so what does it matter?_ Tim frowned. Not that Damian could see it, but Tim’s emotions, when used, were always too overt. He rested until they got back home.

…

 _Cut. His. Head. Off._ Damian knew what was expected of him. He beheaded the training dummy. He’d been go for he didn't know how long. It didn’t really matter either. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to be. _Jump. Slice._ He was going through a simulation with both real and fake opponents. _Duck. Sweep. Dodge. Finish._ He had an algorithm for fighting. He didn’t need any stupid one Tim would teach him. _In. Out. Hold._ He continued fluidly. He’d set it to go up on level every hour. He didn’t need stupid Tim. he didn’t need his stupid mother. He didn't need to ‘learn’ from his stupid father. Why did Ra’s always insist on those things? Why was he never enough? He worked more than any of them. _Dagger. In. Out. Switch. Shuriken. Star. Five--_ The simulation disappeared. “Damian,” Bruce called. “That’s enough.” He threw Damian a towel. The teenager easily caught it. “Alfred tells me you’ve been going since I left.” He shrugged. “You started at 6. It’s 8” Damian wiped his face with the towel. “Give it a rest.”

_Can’t I train?_

“He also told me he suggested a few breaks that you respectfully declined. Go find something fun to do.”

_Training is fun._

“You and I both know you’re lying. Go take a shower, eat, then go do something outside of this cave.” Damian threw the towel into the hamper as he scaled the stairs. “Stop running.” He rolled his eyes as he walked the rest of the way to his bathroom.

 

When he got out of the shower, Tim was sitting on his bed with his laptop. The young man didn’t respond as Damian put a long-sleeve black shirt with a Red Hood helmet and black sweats on. He took the computer and closed it. He scowled as he set it on the desk. “Hey, Dames.”

_That’s mine._

“I was just checking something.”

_Mind your own._

“I wouldn’t have to if you talked to me.”

_Who are you? Dick? Leave me be._

“I heard Bruce kicked you out of the cave.” Damian frowned as he crossed his arms. “I think you’re the first to ever be banned.” Tim smiled. “Oh, cheer up, buttercup. It’s not a patrol night. You look sore.” He was sore, but it wasn’t like he showed it. Tim was using his skills of deduction. Skills that Ra’s claimed were better than his. Sure, he liked Tim, but the young man was his biggest competitions for his grandfather’s affections. It was hard not to harbor some feelings of jealousy from that. “Alfie saved you a plate.” Tim stood up and hooked one of Damian’s arms as he dragged him to the dining room. The single plate sat there, covered in saran wrap. Tim unwrapped it and sat at the seat by Damian. “Eat up.” Damian pushed it forward and laid his head on the table. “C’mon… better me than Bruce.” Damian’s fatigue was finally setting in. he began drifting off. “Dames, come on. Just a bit. I won’t even tell if you eat at least three fourths.” Damian used his arms as a cushion. “Dames…” The teenager was out.

…

He wasn’t ‘in’ again until Bruce suddenly appeared and began tapping him on the arm. He raised his head.

“Eat a bit, then you can go to bed.” Damian blinked lethargically as he laid his head back down.

“I told you, Bruce. You’re not getting anything out of him. It’s better to cut your losses and get an IV bag.” Bruce sighed as he lifted the teenager up. Damian was light. He’d be even lighter if it weren’t for his muscle retention. Tim left to get an IV bag while Bruce laid Damian on his bed. He covered everything but Damian’s right arm with the Red Robin bedspread. The teen didn’t move an inch when Bruce brushed the bangs out of his face. Tim soon returned with a prepped IV. Bruce missed the vein on his first go with the needle. Damian awakened enough to turn onto his abdomen.

“Damian, if you’re not going to sleep, you need an IV. let me see your arm.” The teenager obeyed. Bruce got it the second time and opened the IV to let fluids in. Damian took his arm back. He and Tim turned the light off and left, content with their work.

…

Damian was training again when Bruce and Tim came down to the cave that morning. He walked over and turned the simulation off. “Rest.” Damian scowled.

_I did._

“Not adequately.”

_That’s not fair._

“And what isn’t fair about it?”

_Unlike some people, I don’t just take to things._

“What people?”

_Why can’t I train?_

“Your body needs rest.” Bruce honestly wanted to know who Damian held himself up to. The teenager carried himself with a pride that could fool most people, but he could tell Damian only did to hide something. He wanted to know what it was. In a way, he needed to know. He met the boy years ago, but he still didn’t know him the way he knew Dick or Tim. He truly wanted to. Bruce was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Talia saunter in. Had she just gotten here? She never called ahead. She smiled as she went up to Bruce and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Am I interrupting training, Ibn?” Damian shrunk a bit as he shook his head. “I heard Father sent you here. Are you learning from your father?” He nodded. “Tell me a lesson.” She wrapped an arm around Bruce. She hadn’t once looked at her son. Then she remembered she’d have to if she wanted an answer. She turned to Damian, hands both on Bruce’s hips.

 _Practice everything that you do with humility. Refuse to take undue credit. Rather, give credit to people who are truly deserving. Additionally, believe in the power that you have to make a lasting difference in the world._ She smiled.

“Very good, Ibn.” She turned back to Bruce. “Ra’s tells me you go against Ducard next week for the League.” He nodded even though she couldn’t see it. “I pray you don’t fail.” She sighed. “I sometimes wonder about your brother Heretic.” Damian rolled his eyes. “Your father an I will be in the manor. Don’t interrupt.” She pulled Bruce.

“Talia--”

“Just for tea, my beloved. Do you think me that crude?” His eyes went to Damian as they went up the stairs. The teenager started the simulation again, a clear frown on his face. They arrived in the dining room shortly after. “I prepared it myself.”

“I hope it’s not one of your special brews.”

“Of course not.” They sat down.

“When will you be gone?”

“I have a meeting in Istanbul after this.”

“What about Damian?”

“What about him, my beloved?” She sipped her tea.

“Do you ever spend time with him?” She chuckled.

“As if you do. He is busy.”

“All he does is train.”

“He has a good work ethic. I’ll give him that.”

“Who’s Heretic?”

“Another clone of mine. He was perfect, you know.”

“And Damian’s not?”

“He’s mute. I can’t craft a leader out of that.”

“He runs himself ragged for you.”

“He’ll amount to something. Nothing as great as we had hoped for, but he’s proven resilient.”

“Talia--”

“Don’t worry, my beloved. I will admit that I hold a certain fondness for him, but he’s older now. Drink your tea.” She sipped more of hers.

“He’s still young.”

“And?”

“You can’t really think that’s good for his self esteem…”

“He is fine, Bruce. He will be strong like our love once was.”

“He said something about it takes him longer to take to things.”

“He’s slow.”

“I’ve tested his IQ, it’s high, higher than mine even.”

“Takes him forever to learn things.” He hated that Damian believed the lies they told him. She finished her small cup and stood. “I must be going.” She kissed him goodbye.

“You’re not telling Damian bye?”

“He understands.” She left out the doorway. Bruce sighed as he headed back down to the cave. He was surprised to see Damian gone.

“Damian,” he called. There was no answer. He wished he had Jason’s gift of only having to call once.

…

“Damian?” Tim grappled to a building he saw his younger brother sitting on. “Where’ve you been?” He came up to the teenager. “Batman said he couldn’t find you when he came back down from… a visit.” Damian rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked across the edge. “You realize that’s not safe, right?” He flipped fluidly then landed perfectly. Tim winced. “Please don’t do that. It scares me enough when Nightwing does.” The young assassin didn’t turn to communicated as he leaped to the next building. “We were going to have Hood call you.” Tim followed. Damian continued balancing as he pulled his phone out. A few seconds later, Tim’s gauntlet was burning. Tim yelped as he took it off. “What was that for!? You don’t have to be a jerk.” He returned his phone to his pocket. “Were you on a mission or something?” Damian was wearing his ‘demon outfit,’ as Jason called it. He pressed his comm. “Um… Red Robin, here. I have a position on… Bat Baby?” Damian never had been given a comm name. He’d never needed one. He heard Jason chuckle over the comm.

_“It’s Batbrat or Demon But, obviously. How did you not get that?”_

“I have him, okay? That’s it.”

_“You sure about that?”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Well, I see you on the outskirts of crime alley. I don’t see the Batbrat.”_ Tim looked around.

“Would you just call him?”

_“My voice is a gift. I can’t--”_

_“Hood,”_ Bruce warned. He never talked much on comms, but his decision was always final. Jason dropped down by Tim.

“Demon,” he called. They sat down to wait.

“Are you sure he heard you?” It hadn’t been very loud.

“He heard me.” Sure enough, Damian climbed onto the building five minutes later. Jason smiled as he stood. “See?” Tim noticed he wasn’t wearing his helmet tonight. “Heard DaddyBats is looking for you.” He shrugged and crossed his arms. “Oh, what’s got the baby down? A visit from Mommy?” According to what Bruce said, Talia paid Damian no attention during her short visit. “Is it Red’s perfectness? I know it gets annoying sometimes.”

“I am not perfect.”

“Oh please, you act like it, and don’t pretend that B doesn’t imply it.”

“I never said I was.”

“You never had to.” Damian rolled his eyes.

_What do you require?_

“Where were you?”

 _None of your business._ Tim scoffed.

“Stop being snappy. B said to take you home.”

 _Red Hood can escort me._ Jason smiled.

“I win. Bye, Red Robin.” Tim rolled his eyes from behind the mask as he called his bike.

“Bye, then.” He jumped off the building onto it, then rode away.

“So, how’s life?” Damian continued walking deeper into Crime Alley. “It’s not really safe around here.” Damian rolled his eyes as he continued. “No, I’m serious though.” He went down another block. “I thought I was taking you home…” Jason sighed. “Look, I get it, you’re mad. I’ve learned from experience that a mad Batbrat is a bloodthirsty Batbrat. You can’t really be bloodthirsty around here. I’m all for a good dose of violence, but B will get his panties in a bunch if you kill somebody.” Damian continued walking. Jason ran to come beside him. “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s go to my place.” He physically turned Damian in the direction of his building, keeping an arm around him to maintain the direction. Jason chartered idli until they got into the apartment. He began taking his equipment off then showering.

 

He came out with wet hair and new clothes on. “You can shower.” Damian procured his spare clothes from a duffle Jason took with him whenever he moved and went to the bathroom. Jason got to work making sandwiches cause God forbid he doesn’t feed the kid and Alfred gets all lecturey. The teenager came out five minutes later. He sat down on the spot Jason patted a few seconds earlier. “I made sandwiches,” Jason singsonged as he grabbed one and ate it emphatically. “Mmmm… tastes better than Alfie’s. Well, as good as Alfie’s.” Damian took a triangle and nibbled on it. Jason pushed over a glass of juice. Damian sniffed it. His nose scrunched up. “I spiked it, but only like a bit.” Damian sipped a bit before taking another bite of the sandwich. He ended up eating one and a half before he laid against the armrest closest to him. “So, what’s my favorite lil’ Hellraiser been up to?” He shook his head. “Oh, c’mon… it’ll be confidential. I ain’t no snitch.”

_I was visiting someone._

“Who?”

_None of your business._

“You wound me.” Damian rolled his eyes. “C’mon… I promise I won’t tell.”

 _The Joker._ Jason frowned.

“Wait… what? Why the heck were you--” Damian slightly tilted his head to the side as if to say ‘This is why I don’t talk to you people.’ “... Well, why?”

_He took something of mine. I was merely getting it back._

“What?” Damian tried and failed to hide a yawn.

_A card._

“Oh…” Jason’s phone rang. He answered it on speaker. “Hello?”

_“Is he with you?”_

“Yeah… why?”

_“Keep him there. The Joker’s out.”_

“Aww, I can’t help with the fun?”

_“No, and don’t leave.”_

“Bruce, Dames and I were going to--” Bruce hung up. “So… you’re best friend’s out.”

_He’s not my friend._

“Did you help him out?”

_The clown got out himself._

“I was just asking.” Damian nodded. He blinked lethargically. “You tired?” He scowled rather than answer. Jason rolled his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. “C’mon.” Jason stood and grabbed Damian’s arm to bring the teenage boy with him.

_I’m not tired._

“Mmhm.” Jason got into his bed. Damian got in beside him.

_I don’t need to sleep in here._

“I know. Maybe you just make me feel more safe.” Damian rolled his eyes before closing them. Jason watched him quietly until he heard Damian’s breathing even out. He heard a window in his apartment open. He peeked out the room to see Batman. “Hey, B.”

“You were supposed to be taking him home.”

“I thought Joker was out.”

“It was a false alarm.”

“You sure?”

“I made sure.”

“Okay then.” Bruce walked into Jason’s bedroom.

“Damian,” he called quietly. It was more of his Bruce voice than his Batman voice. The teenager rolled over. “Damian, we’re going home.” Damian sat up and rubbed his eyes as he flung his legs over. Jason slipped his boots on his feet in a brotherly gesture.

“Later, Demon.” Damian stood. Bruce kept an arm on his back as they left out the window. Jason shrugged to himself as he went to bed.

…

“You don’t leave unless you leave a note, understood?” Damian nodded as he curled up in the passenger seat of the Batmobile. “Where were you?”

_I went to Arkham to get something back._

“What did you get back?” Damian pulled out a small Polaroid. He flipped it to show a picture. It included Bruce, Talia, Ra’s, and himself. It was hand drawn and quite meticulous. He returned it to a part of a knife he always carried. “Where’d you get that?” Damian closed his eyes and laid his head against the seat. Bruce sighed. “Have you talked to Talia recently?” He shook his head. “I’m sure she misses you. She didn’t have much time today.”

 _I’d rather you not lie._ Bruce frowned.

“It’s not a lie.” Damian opened his eyes to give Bruce an incredulous look. “It’s not.”

 _Fine._ His eyes were closed once again.

“Next time you need to go to Arkham, I’ll go for you. Okay?”

_Why?_

“I don’t want you around them.” Damian was obviously thinking something, but he didn’t say anything. “What?” He shook his head. They pulled into the cave. Damian hopped out of the car. “Good night, Damian.” The teen turned from where he was halfway up the stairs.

 _Good night._ He disappeared from sight. How did he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think here or on Tumblr (https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com)!
> 
> As I've said before, the story is all finished, and I'm giving y'all the edited chapters weekly.


	5. A Young Assassin and A Young Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Damian hang out.

Tim was enjoying his day off of patrol and work when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned as he got up to answer it. He was surprised to see Damian through the peephole. He opened he door. Damian shyly waved. “Hey, what’s up?” He shrugged as he came inside. “Does Bruce know where you are?” He nodded. Tim sat back down on the couch. “What did you need?” 

_ Nothing. _ Damian sat on the loveseat perpendicular to Tim and pulled a notebook out.

“Okay…” Tim went back to his laptop. As he worked, he felt eyes on him, but whenever he looked up, they were gone. “Everything okay?” Damian nodded. Tim went back to his fun. He was currently watching funny videos that had piled up from the ten million Dick sent him daily. Tim looked up when he heard a ringing. Damian answered the phone.

_ “Where are you?” _ It was Bruce.

_ I left a note. _

_ “Where is it?” _ Damian shrugged. Bruce sighed.  _ “You have to leave it somewhere I’ll see it.” _

_ You didn’t say that. _

_ “I didn’t know I would have to. Is that Tim’s apartment?” _ He nodded.

“Hey, Bruce.”

_ “Why’re you at Tim’s?” _

_ Observing. _

_ “Observing what?” _

_ Him. _

_ “Why?” _

_ To learn. _

_ “What would you possibly learn from Tim?” _

_ That’s what I’m trying to figure out. _

“You could learn a lot from me.”

_ Shut up. _

_ “Don’t be rude to Tim. He’s letting you interrupt his day off.” _

_ Like I’m interrupting his watching inane videos from Dick. _

_ “You need to be nicer, Damian.” _

_ And why is that? _

_ “It’ll make you more approachable.” _

_ Because it’s so easy to come up to you and converse. _

_ “This isn’t about me. You need to make friends.” _

_ All my friends are dead. _

_ “Who was your friend?” _

_ I was quite fond of your dog. _

_ “I meant human friends.” _

_ Who needs those? _

_ “I’ll get you a dog if you make a friend.”  _ Damian smiled.

_ Can I name it? _

_ “Sure.” _

_ It will be called Titus. _

_ “I don’t care, but you need to make a friend first.” _

_ I shall. _ Damian hung up. He stood.

“Where’re you going?”

_ To complete my mission. _

“You shouldn’t think of it that way.”

_ You say it as if you have thousands of friends. You have three. _ Damian held up his fingers to showcase the number.

“Mind your own.” Damian rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the window.

…

“Of course I’ll be your friend! You’ll be my first as well, my boy.” Damian sat in the Arkham visiting center with Jack. They were divided by plexiglass. Damian held the phone with his shoulder as he signed. “I believe this calls for a joke.” He cleared his throat. “A tree house is the biggest insult to a tree. ‘Here, I killed your friend. Hold him.’” Jack laughed at his own punchline like he always did. He had some good jokes that Damian would smile at, but that was all. “Does Batsy know you’re here?”

_ He said I had to make a friend, and he’d get me a dog. _

“You sure this is the way to do it? It seems more like you want to make him mad.” Damian shrugged. “Okay, but I hope you know what you’re doing.” The guard came up to Damian.

“Kid, your dad’s here.”

“His father’s dead,” Jack supplied. The man frowned.

“Are you one of his orphans? Bruce Wayne said you’re his.” Damian rolled his eyes as he stood up and waved goodbye to his friend. He walked back out to see Bruce. The man smiled as he grabbed Damian by the am and waved with the other. He walked out of the asylum and didn’t speak until they were in the car.

“I told you to stay out of there.”

_ I was making a friend. I have one now, so I want a dog. He will be Titus. _

“You’re not getting a dog. You disobeyed.”

_ You never said I had to get a friend who wasn’t incarcerated. _

“Like many things, that was implicit, Damian. You’ll have to find a new one.” He frowned.

_ That’s not fair. I did what you said. _

“Too bad.” At least with Ra’s and Talia, the standards were clear. There was a bar. Sure, Damian couldn’t meet it, but at least he knew what he was doing wrong. With Bruce, everything was too fuzzy. The gray area was much too large for him. Bruce snapped his fingers in front of Damian’s face. “I’m talking to you.”

_ Sorry. _ Bruce sighed.

“Someone closer to your age, not incarcerated, or involved in any dubious or illegal operations. Got it?” Damian nodded. Bruce pulled out of the parking lot to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit short, so I might post a bonus chapter tomorrow.
> 
> My Tumblr: awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	6. A Young Assassin Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a nightmare, and Bruce helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is another chapter to make up for yesterday's short one.
> 
> That moment when you realize you wrote a 4,299 word chapter

Bruce was doing his nightly check of the house. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Damian in his room, but he wasn’t expecting it either. He honestly didn’t know where Damian was or what Damian was doing whenever he was inevitably kicked out of the cave for overtraining. He observed his son at rest until he saw a hitch of Damian’s breath. 

 

Bruce closed the distance between them in two steps. He shook Damian awake. The young assassin’s eyes were dilated with panic. Bruce pressed him against his chest, gently rubbing a hand up and down his back. “You’re okay.” Damian coughed. “Breathe.” He gasped again. “You’re okay. Just breathe. In…” The teenager took in a shuddering breath. “Let it out.” He breathes out. “In.” He obeyed. “Out.” They did that for a few minutes until Damian had calmed down. 

 

Bruce’s hand still moved along Damian’s spine. The teenager slumped against his father. His head rested on Bruce’s chest while his eyes were steadfast to the air. One hand clasped some of Bruce’s shirt. Bruce repositioned himself to be against the headboard. It was quiet as he waited for sleep to find the boy once again. 

 

There was no sound once Damian’s breathing returned to normal. Having been trained that way, Damian never made sounds. Bruce had learned to make his breathing silent as well. It almost amazed him how quiet Damian was. He always thought the degree was unattainable until he met Damian. Even in everyday life, he didn’t make sounds. He didn’t laugh or sigh. Even his yawns were silent. He was jealous in a way. He only knew the boy’s breathing had hitched because of the rise and fall of Damian’s chest.

 

Bruce noticed the hand limp at Damian’s side had a swollen wrist. He kept a hand on Damian’s back as he brought the other one to pick it up. It felt broken. “What happened to your wrist?” Damian blinked tiredly. Bruce lifted Damian into his arms and went down to the cave. 

 

He placed Damian on a gurney. The man sat on a stool in front of the teenager while he set the bone. He moved to put a cast on it. Damian took his wrist back. “It needs something to keep it in place.” There was a flash of fear in his eyes at the suggestion. Bruce found a wrist brace and used that in instead. It was better than nothing. “How’d this happen?”

_ Fell wrong. _

“How?” He shrugged. “Where’d you go today?”

_ Nowhere particular. _

_ “ _ Maybe you should spend some time with Alfred tomorrow.” He’d make sure the boy didn’t get into too much trouble.

_ I can go somewhere else. _

“He won’t mind.” Damian shook his head then yawned. Bruce took him back up to his room and laid him in the bed. He brought the blanket and comforter up to his chin. Damian turned onto his side. “Good night.” He nodded as his eyes closed. Bruce watched for a bit more before leaving.

…

“Why’re you being so quiet,” Jason asked as he, Tim, and Damian played Monopoly. Damian had always been quiet of course. But he was exponentially quieter than he was the last time he came. He’d figured it was just because Damian had been away for awhile and that the kid would warm up a bit more. He was wrong. Damian shook his head as he rolled the dice and moved his character, the cat. “You are being quieter.” He rolled his eyes then handed the die to Tim.

“You have been a bit quieter,” Tim agreed.

“Did Ra’s finally convince you that children should only be seen and not heard?” Damian smirked at the comment and shook his head. “Then what is it?” Jason rolled the die. He passed go. “Two hundred, Timmy.” Tim handed him the colorful money. 

“What happened to your wrist?”

_ Landed on it wrong. _

“Did you break it?” He nodded. “Then why don’t you have a cast?”

_ I don’t need one. _ Damian took the die and rolled once again.

“And Bruce approved this?” Damian nodded as he moved his piece once again. Jason rejoiced as the teenager paid him. “I don’t believe it.”

“Tim,” Steph screamed as she walked into the living room. She froze when she saw Damian. “When’d you get back?”

“He’s been back.” She smiled mischievously as she jumped over the couch to tackle Damian into a hug. He dodged easily.

“You’re not going to give me a hug?” He shook his head. “Come on, Damian. You love me.”

“I don’t think he does,” Jason commented.

“Shut up. I’m Damian’s favorite.”

“Pretty sure it’s me.”

“You’re too vain for your own good. Besides, why would he have saved me if he didn’t like me?”

“The moral pressures of being Batman’s kid,” Tim replied easily.

“Well, he still likes me the best.”

“Jason’s his favorite. Dick is his polar kindred. I am his idol. You don’t fit.” She hit Tim not so playfully.

“Damian, give me a hug.” 

_ No thank you. _

“Yes.” Steph took a step towards him.

“Don’t harass him, Steph.” She humphed. “What did you need?”

“I came to see if you were available for patrol.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re not going on patrol together ever again.”

“Why?”

“We both know why.”

“Well--”

“We’re trying to play, Brown.” Steph stuck her tongue out a Jason as she sat on the recliner.

“Damian, will you teach me a sign?” He shook his head. “Why not? How am I going to communicate with you without it?”

“You’re doing it right now,” Tim noted.

“Shut up, Tim. Damian, do you want to come hang out with Cass and me on patrol?”

“He’s not allowed to patrol.”

“Why?”

“It’s just better that way.”

“Then what does he do?”

“How would I know? I’m on patrol.”

“Alfred said the house would be empty tonight, so he must go somewhere. Where do you go?” 

He shrugged. 

“What?! That can’t—”

“That’s it. Dames won.”

“It’s not fair. The demon probably— never mind.” Jason smirked. “Demon,” he singsonged. “Come on patrol with me.”

_ Are you trying to get me in trouble? _

“Maybe…”

_ No thanks. _

“You should hang out with Alfie. He’s fun.” He nodded.

“Damian, can I have a hug?” Steph was talking again. She dropped to the floor beside him, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. “Thank you.” Damian blushed furiously. They continued.

…

“You’re a child.” A bloodied man stated the face as he inspected Damian. His head lolled to the side. “What’s a kid doing this for? I didn’t know Tali--” The man was cut off by a loud cry of pain. He struggled against his chains. “Who are you? We don’t wear masks in Leviathan.” Damian rolled his eyes as he crouched down in front of the man. “I’m not talking.” Damian pulled out a notepad.

_ You give me a list, and I don’t maim you. That’s the deal. _ He smiled, blood on his teeth.

“I’m not saying--” Damian gagged him. He tried to get out words, but they were muffled. This was so boring. Damian didn’t know why he was expected to do his mother’s dirty work. He wrote on the notepad some more.

_ I’ll start. Raise your hand when you’re ready to talk. Let’s hope you still have two when you decide. _ He pulled out a knife. He liked knives. He didn’t like this part of knives so much, but that wasn’t something you’re supposed to think about. He put a knife to one of the man’s fingers. That always made them talk. The man raised his other hand. Damian smiled from behind his face mask as he sheathed his knife. He ungagged the man.

“Quietus, Bloodvessel, Breacher, but not Mordeth.” This man was weak. He’d shortened Damian’s night by a lot. The teenager was glad he talked though. It’s why he did his best to be intimidating. Maiming people wasn’t the most fun he could have. Of course, he’d do whatever he was asked without hesitation. He stood. “C-can I h-ha-have a ‘spital something…” The man was obviously beginning to suffer from blood loss. He pulled his phone out and texted his mother.

_ What is to be done with Robespur? _

_ It is done? _

_ Yes. What is to be done with him? _

_ Do whatever you wish. _ Damian returned the device. He undid the chains and replaced them with ropes. He picked the man up. It was a bit difficult with the prisoner being taller than him, but he’d been trained to be able to do this with ease. 

“Where takin’m?” He’d offer the man a reassurance if he could. They came out to a car. It belonged to the man. He shoved him in the back, then got into the front. Sure, he wasn’t old enough, but he knew how to drive. He hot wired the car and pulled off to the nearest hospital. He made sure his mask was on correctly as he got out of the car in Gotham General’s parking lot. He dragged Robespur in. The nurse who was smiling at the desk frowned when they entered. She came from around the desk with her hands up.

“We don’t carry money…” Did she think this was a robbery? He handed her the man. He’d been untied before they came in. “Oh, just for him?” He nodded. The relief on her face was priceless. She relaxed. “Did you--” Damian left. She pulled a note out with the man’s age, name, and such.

 

Damian walked down the street in the way of the manor. He walked to places often. It gave him time to think. Plus, it was good exercise. That’s what he told himself whenever he does anyway. He lies to himself a lot, so who’s to say that’s true. His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of his phone. A text from his father sent by Alfred, how nice.

_ Masters Bruce and Tim had to cut patrol short due to some injuries. Your father has indicated that the way you filled out the leaving a note form was inadequate for your leaving, so you need to return immediately. _ Damian responded as he walked. He indicated that he’d be at the manor within the hour.

 

He walked through Crime Alley at his leisure. They could try him if they wanted to. He enjoyed all the stray cats he could see around there. “Demon,” Red Hood called in the modified voice his helmet created. “Leave the cat alone.” Damian fed it some kibble from a bag of it he always kept on him. “I heard that you’re supposed to be home. Like now.” A few more cats came up. Damian gave them enough to share then stood to continue walking. “Need a ride?” He shook his head. Jason pulled his bike out of an alley. “Hop on.” Damian obeyed.

 

Jason had him home within the time he was supposed to be. He was actually forty five minutes early. He greeted only Alfred before leaving. “‘Warehouse’ is not a proper answer, Damian.” Bruce sat on a gurney as Alfred sewed him up. “I need an address in the future.” He nodded.

_ What happened? _

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Damian never said he was worried. He would never admit whether or not he was. Alfred put a bandage on the stitches. “What did you do at the warehouse?” Damian shrugged. 

“I smell blood,” Tim singsonged with a shy smile. His face was flushed as he laid on Bruce’s lap. He wasn’t in Alfred’s way as the elderly butler worked. Damian suspected fear toxin, but he could always be wrong. Nonetheless, Tim needed to shut up. Bruce hadn’t even asked if he killed anybody. Tim hadn’t either, but he implied brutality, which usually led to death when it came to Damian. “Do you keep cat food on you?” His ears reddened as he nodded. “Jay texted me that he found you feeding cats in Crime Alley.” He nodded. Tim yawned.

“Where were you?”

_ I was given some work by my mother. I completed it is all. _

“Was anyone harmed?”

_ I thought you knew her. _

“That’s a yes in Damian-speak, Bruce.”

“Thank you, Tim.”

“You’re welcome.” His eyes closed. 

“Any casualties?”

_ None resulting in death if that’s what you’re asking. _

“Would you mind pulling the mask down.” Damian pulled down his mask. Bruce inspected him. “Come here.” Damian walked up to the gurney. Alfred had finished at that point. Bruce took Damian’s injured wrist to inspect it. “Looks okay.” Tim whimpered lightly. Bruce put his free hand on Tim’s head. “Go shower.” Damian nodded and left to obey.

…

Damian awoke from his slumber when he felt a dip in his bed. He opened one eye to see Bruce covering Tim up, the young man was peacefully resting. The man caught his gaze. He gave Damian a tight look. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Bruce’s voice was always deeper when he spoke quietly. 

 

Damian liked to notice voices. He imagined that maybe his voice would sound like that when he was older if he had one. He nodded at the comment. Bruce seemed to read Damian’s question from his facial expression. 

 

“It’s not fear toxin. I’m running some tests.” He nodded again. “I’ll be out tomorrow.” Bruce left it at that as he exited the room. Damian figured that meant he wanted him to keep an eye on Tim. he didn’t mind really. Besides training he had nothing to do besides draw. The teenager had these thoughts in his mind as he drifted off.

…

Tim and Damian sat lazily in the screening room watching TV. Damian sat on the far right side of the sofa while Tim laid across it with his head in Damian’s lap. Alfred had suggested they go outside twice. He’d received the same number of declinations. 

 

Damian used his hand to prop his head up as he watched the inane show Tim allegedly enjoyed. He didn’t watch much TV. Ra’s said it rots brains. Yet, here he was. He gazed down at Tim. The older brother was only half watching it. The rest of his attention was on Damian’s sketchbook. He’d snagged it off the desk when they left his room to go to breakfast. This was only Damian’s current one. He had tons, not that he was going to tell Tim that. 

 

“Are you going to be an artist when you grow up?” Tim looked up at Damian. He shook his head. “Then what’re you going to be?” Damian had never thought about that. Ra’s and his mother had his future planned out. There was no need to. He shrugged. “You should be something.”

_ And what’s that supposed to mean? _

“I dunno.” He turned back to the book. “They’re good drawings though. Does Bruce know you draw?” He shrugged. “You could be a police sketch artist. Dick would probably whisk you off to Bludhaven.” Tim smiled. 

 

Bruce peeked his head into the room. The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He came inside and kneeled in front of Tim. “What do you want, Bruce?”

“I need a bit more blood.”

“No, go away.” Bruce took out a needle and held his hand out. Tim reluctantly gave his wrist. Bruce easily got what he needed.

“Maybe take a nap, Tim.”

“What’re you trying to say?”

“It’s just a suggestion.”

“No, a suggestion is when Dick says something hypocritical.”

“You look tired.”

“Just a little. Have you seen Damian’s drawing of your death?”

“What?” Tim flipped to a page in the notebook. 

“Pretty sure that’s you dying.”

“It’s a bat being sprayed.”

“Uh-huh, or the sewn up Batman.” Tim revealed a picture of Batman, but as a ragdoll.

“Did you even ask to look in the notebook?”

“Says the king of privacy.”

“So you didn’t.”

“If Damian cared, he’d chop my hand off.” Tim was honestly pretty correct in that assumption. 

“Mmhm.” Bruce inspected the drawing.

“Damian’s going to be a police sketch artist.”

“Dick would take him to Blud.”

“That’s what I said.” 

“I called Leslie.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Tim--”

“Go away, Bruce.”

“It’s for your own benefit.”

“Bruce, you can sit down and watch TV, sit down and provide thoughtful commentary on Damian’s art, or sit down and shut up. Choose one.” Bruce sighed quietly as he lifted Tim’s legs, and sat on the couch by Damian. He put a hand on Tim’s back, and an arm around Damian. Tim smiled. “The accents are interesting. What do you call that color?” Damian rolled his eyes.

_ Blue. _ They were on a page that showed Dick flipping off a building as Nightwing.

“This looks eerily familiar.”

_ It’s based off a picture you took when you were a stalker. _

“I was not a stalker. I was a fan. Anyway, I really do like this. What type of blue? Damian rubbed his neck. Did a bug bite him?

_ A-z-u-r-e. _

“Ooh, azure. It looks nice, doesn’t it, Bruce?” The man nodded as Tim turned the page. “Ooh, it’s me. I like my nose in this one. You didn’t draw it well in the last one.” Tim sighed. He dropped Damian’s notebook to the floor and gazed at the TV. Tim yawned. He noticed Damian falling asleep as well.

“Damian, can I see your phone?” The teenager handed it to his father obediently. He did wonder why though. “Just have to do a few updates.”

“What… updates?” Tim had been interrupted by a yawn. Damian laid his head down on the arm rest, using his arms as cushions. Bruce removed himself from the group and covered them with a blanket.

“Routine ones for apps and such.” He turned the light off before leaving. Both boys were sleep within seconds.

…

“Dami, I came all the way from Blud. Don’t you want to talk to me?” Dick sat with Damian in the cave on the training mats. He shook his head. “You could at least tell me how you convinced Bruce not to put a cast on your wrist.” He shrugged. “C’mon, Dami.” He played with his fingers and said nothing. Dick sighed. “B said you’ve been training all day. Even when he locked you out.” Damian shrugged. “Your body needs rest to function, you know.” He nodded. “Why’re you quieter?” He rolled his eyes. Dick smiled a bit. “Who else asked you?”

_ The trigger happy theater taco and detective. _ Dick laughed.

“Did they tell you to call them that?” He shrugged yet again. “Has Timmy been doing okay?” He nodded. “And how about you?” He smiled weakly as he played with the bandages on his hands. “I heard that B didn’t call you while you were gone.”

_ It was entertainment. _

“I know, but did it bother you?” He shrugged. “It’s okay for things to bother you.” He nodded. “So it did?”

Damian didn’t answer, choosing instead to play with a string on his shirt sleeve. Even Talia called him every few weeks. She would ask how his training progressed and give commentary on recent events. He knew it was her way of showing she cared. She couldn’t do it so openly anymore, so he settled for what he could get. Tim came running down the stairs.

“Dick… you’re here.”

“Yeah, Timmy. Where’ve you been?” He came over and sat by them. 

“Nowhere particular.”

“Mmhm.”

“Really.”

“Okay…”

“Did Damian tell you he’s going to be a police sketch artist in Blud when he’s older?” Dick’s face lit up.

“Are you really, Dami?” He shrugged. “You should.” There they go, making plans for his future just like Ra’s and Talia. He couldn’t do both. Dick’s face fell. “You okay?” He nodded. “You sure? You paled.” Damian nodded again. “I think dinner’s almost ready. Let’s go pester, Alfie.” Dick stood, and Tim and Damian followed.

…

“B told me he had a pretty bad nightmare the other night.” Dick rubbed soothing circles into Damian’s middle as the teenager slept beside him. They’d been sitting on Tim’s bed talking. Damian had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. He’d obviously been tired from all the training he’d been doing. Dick felt Bruce was right to make him take a break. He was too young to be running himself ragged.

“I don’t know anything about it.” Dick nodded.

“Poor kid though.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s quieter.”

“That’s what Jay and I said. He didn’t answer though.”

“Same with me.” 

Damian rolled onto his front and curled up into a ball. Dick pulled the blanket up on him. “And how are you, Timmy?” 

Tim smiled and blushed a little. “Fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“You’d tell me if you weren’t?”

“Of course.” 

“Okay.” Dick’s phone beeped. He frowned. “Bruce said Jay got hit with something. He’s bringing him back to the cave.” Tim and Dick both stood up. The eldest brother made sure Damian was settles before turning the light off and leaving to go to the cave.

…

Damian was awoken by shaking. He rolled over to see Jason. The man smiled charmingly. “Hey, Demon.” Damian rolled his eyes.

_ What do you want? _

“I’m just hanging out with you for a bit.”

_ Why? _ He noticed Jason was still in his Red Hood attire.

“Because I’m hiding from Bruce, and you’re my best, and first, choice. Scoot over.” Damian moved.

_ Don’t get your dirty clothes in my bed. _

“Alfie washes them.” He sat down and crossed his legs at his ankles. “How’s life going?” Damian shrugged as he sat up.  _ Why’re you here? _

“I may or may not have said and done some questionable things tonight.”

_ What things? _

“Well, I shot a few people. They may or may not be dead. Then I told Bruce to go screw himself and some other stuff. Then he was convinced that I was on something, but I escaped.”

_ You’re an idiot. _

“I know.”

_ You should’ve listened to Mother and gone somewhere else. _

“Where?” Damian shrugged. “Wouldn’t you miss me?”

_ I don’t see you much anyway. _

“You seem bitter.” Damian rolled his eyes.

_ I don’t like you much. _ Jason smiled.

“But you do a bit.” 

Damian played with a loose string on his blanket. 

“Don’t worry, I like you a bit too.” Jason sighed. “Anyway, you’re gonna be sick tomorrow.”

_ I have to train. _

“You could use a break.”

_ Ra’s expects me to— _

“I don’t care what Ra’s expects. He and Talia put more pressure on you than parents like Tim’s.”

_ I don’t mind it. _

“That’s ‘cause you’re a good kid.” Damian’s nose scrunched up. “Don’t deny it. You’re better than the rest of them give you credit for.” Damian could feel his cheeks heat up. “Why’re you here?” He shrugged.

_ Ra’s sent me. _

“What for?” Damian showed Jason his hands in the moonlight. “He fasts and fasts and then feasts on an onion?” 

He shrugged. Probably from being a dud. He remembers learning the word from when he first met Slade Wilson. ‘Oh, you kept the dud,’ he noted when he saw Damian. He also remembers his mother slapping the man. She only did it because it was true. 

“It’s admirable.” 

Damian looked up at him. 

“To try, I mean. You’re not gonna get it.”

_ Maybe I’ll get lucky one day. _

He let out a breathy laugh. “Maybe.” Jason yawned. He laid his head back on the headboard. “Mind getting me some clothes from my old room?” 

 

Damian nodded as he padded slightly out of his bedroom. The light blinded him as he stepped into the hallway. He waited for it to adjust as he went across to Jason’s childhood room. It was left the same way it was the day he died aside from Alfred’s cleaning. Damian was the only one who knew that Jason kept clothes that fit him in a floorboard. He raised it and pulled out clothing. Damian heard someone come up behind him as he stuffed the clothes under the dresser, leaving only a hoodie.

“What’re you doing?” Tim was peeking into the room. Damian shrugged as he raised the hoodie. He’d been known to steal hoodies from the family, so it wouldn’t be a surprise. Tim smiled knowingly. “Okay… see you later.” He continued walking. Damian took the other clothes and quickly went back to his room. Jason nodded a curt thank you before changing and sitting back down on the bed. Damian curled up next to him after grabbing his phone. He squinted as it lit up. Jason chuckled when he saw the message Bruce sent to everyone. “You can’t be engaging with me, Demon. You’re not on the list.” Damian rolled his eyes. “Better call B. I’m under the influence.” Damian turned his phone off and sat it back down on the nightstand. “You got anywhere to be tomorrow?”

_ Ra’s. _

“Oh, he beckons?” Damian nodded. “Does Bruce know?” He shook his head. “What’re you going to do?” He shrugged.

_ Leave a note. _

“And how long will you be gone?” 

_ I don’t know. _

“Hm… sounds eerie.”

_ I think he tries to be.  _ Jason laughed.

“You’re funny when you’re not trying to be.” Jason sighed. “I should probably be heading out soon. Wouldn’t want to get B’s lil’ angel in trouble.”

_ That’s Tim. _

“You think so?” He nodded. “Hm, I always thought it’d be you.”

_ Sarcasm doesn’t suit you. _ Jason smiled.

“You can never drop lower than second to last.” Damian laid his head on Jason’s arm. “You know I can’t stay.” He nodded. He never could. Damian moved to let him up. “Call me when you’re back in town.” Damian smiled.

_ Like I’d call you even if I could talk. _

“You say that, but I’m sure you will.” Damian rolled his eyes. Jason slipped his shoes on. “I’ll be expecting it.” He gave Damian a wink before leaving the room. Damian silently sighed as he laid back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when y'all talk to me: awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if you can't find the words to tell me how you feel about this chapter, try a GIF: 


	7. A Young Assassin and Maternals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I must say, Hafid. I am not entirely disappointed at this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot, so that's why this is being published at 3am central time.
> 
> Note: In this future, Damian never met Clark or the rest of the League ('Lil edit from Silence Speaks Volumes).

“I must say, Hafid. I am not entirely disappointed at this.” 

Damian stood at the throne of Ra’s.

The man had his usual sadistic smile as he talked with the teenager. 

Talia sat on the right arm of the chair with a similar smile. Hers was a bit colder. 

“Ibna, what do you think?”

“His actions were sufficient.” Her smile melted into something a bit more sincere. 

Damian held back his own.

“I see your visit with the detective did some good. How is he?”

_ Fine. _

“He is fine, Father.” 

Ra’s nodded. “And the operations?”

_ None at this moment. _

“Gotham is quiet. And what of the cat, Ibn?” Talia had actually become more friendly with Selina over the years. Not that she’d admit it. She merely had coffee with the woman occasionally. Selina wouldn’t admit it either though.

_ Well. _

“In relation to my beloved?” Always complicated.

_ Romantically inclined. _

Her eyes dulled a bit.

“I could get you another, Ibna.”

“No, Father, I want him.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll get him.” 

“I always win.”

“We both know you possess obstacles. You overcome them adequately, but I can’t help but think of things that aren’t attainable for you.” 

Damian nodded. 

“Mara has decided she no longer wants her place in Demon’s fist. What do you say to that?”

_ I am fully capable of taking over. _

“He says he’s capable.” 

His smile widened. “You are aware they don’t sign?” 

_ League hand signals are all I’ll need. _

“He won’t need them to be able to.”

“I see. Maybe there is something for you, after all.” Ra’s licked his lips. “You are dismissed.” Damian nodded and pivoted to leave. He heard quiet chatter as he went through the double doors and walked to his quarters. He sat down and pulled out his notebook.

 

A few minutes later, Talia appeared. “Ibn,” she greeted as she sat on his bed. He nodded a greeting. “I am pleased with your recent success.”

_ I live to please. _

“Oh, don’t be cross with me.” 

He shook his head. 

“I know you are. It’s for your own good though.” That’s just what Ra’s tells her. He convinces her of most parenting decisions she makes. “Aren’t you going to give your mother a kiss?” 

Damian stood and gave Talia a kiss on the cheek. 

He grabbed a knife she unsheathed as he did it. 

She put it back. “Ever so vigilant. Just like your father.” Everything he ever did that was good in her eyes so long as it was just like Bruce. “Will you be coming along with me to Gotham? Father says you may stay a bit after if you wish.” 

He nodded. 

“Very well. We leave soon.” 

She fondly brushed her lips against his forehead before leaving.

…

“I have a night planned for us, my beloved.” Talia stood in front of his father’s desk with Damian flanking her. 

Dick and Tim both stood behind the desk by Bruce. 

“I have patrol tonight.”

“Your eldest can handle it.” She hadn’t acknowledged the boys yet. 

Dick smiled at Damian. “Hey, ‘Lil D.” 

Talia sneered. “What is that inane nickname? I demand you choose something more fitting.”

“Oh, but he loves it.” 

Damian really didn’t. 

Tim snorted. 

Talia turned to him. 

“Uh, hi,” Tim greeted.

“Ibn could kill you easily.”

“I don’t think he’d do that.”

“If I told him to, he would.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. It wasn’t as if Talia couldn’t see.

“I can fight too, you know.” Tim stood a bit straighter.

“You’re soft.”

“Talia,” Bruce warned.

“Are you really going to entertain the thought that he is more fit for the cowl?” 

Damian wasn’t even sure he wanted to be Batman that much.

“That’s not relevant. Besides, I can’t do tonight.”

“You can and will.”

“You can’t threaten me.”

“Ibn is here only because I allow him to be. You wouldn’t want that to change.” 

Dick scoffed. Did she always have to hold him over his own father’s head? Last time, he didn’t see his father for over a year and half due to an overblown argument concerning his upbringing.

“We’re not doing this.”

“I will see you at eight. Pick me up from my flat in the city.” She turned to Damian. “Behave appropriately, Ibn. I expect you won’t let them corrupt you too much.” He nodded. “I am not joking.” When did she ever? “Maybe have the one Father favors teach you something. It would please Ra’s that the visit not be a waste.” 

He nodded again, holding back a smile. 

She grinned when she noticed. “I suggest you take me seriously. I know you find my parenting flimsy, but it is better than my beloved’s.”

“Talia, you know I can’t come tonight.” 

She turned back to Bruce. “You must. I am off to Paris tomorrow.”

“Selina and I…” 

She frowned.

“Ibn, you told me nothing of this.” 

_ I did. _

“You did not.” She hit him in the face. 

“Talia,” his father roared. Damian ducked out of the office and went to his bedroom. He’d snagged a few kleenex from a hall table before closing the door. He leaned against the wall and took a breath. Damian slid down the wall. 

 

He did tell her. 

 

He’d told her yesterday when she asked. 

 

He’d said that they were romantically inclined. 

 

He remembered. 

 

The young assassin brought his knees to his chest He held his head forward and pressed the tissues to his nose, blinking until the tears stop threatening to come. He heard a knock on the door. 

 

Seconds later, Dick was peeking in. He gave Damian a sad smile. His father and mother’s yelling came from the door until he closed it back.

“You okay?” He nodded. Dick frowned as he crouched in front of him. “Lemme see.” 

Damian lowered his hand as Dick took the tissues in his own and inspected the nose. 

“Doesn’t look too bad.” 

Damian could feel it swelling. 

Dick stood and left. He came back a minute later with a warm washcloth. He took the kleenex and threw them into the trashcan before pressing it to Damian’s nose. Then he sat down next to the thirteen year old. “You know Duke? The new kid.” Damian nodded. Dick smiled. “He gets back from camp soon. You’ve never met him, have you? He came during the ‘dark days.’” 

 

The dark days were what the boys used to refer to the two year period they didn’t see Damian due to fighting, first, between Bruce and Talia. Then tension between Bruce and Ra’s. Damian closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the wall. 

 

“He’s in high school.” Dick brought him down to lay across his lap. “You have to be nice though.” 

Damian didn’t think he was mean. It wasn’t as if he constantly insulted people. He did when he wanted to, but he doubted this Duke character signed, and paper wasn’t a very good tool. 

Dick continued talking about inane things that didn’t matter even to him. He traced patterns on Damian’s back. 

 

Damian was close to sleep when he heard two new sets of footsteps in the room. “He sleep,” his father asked. Dick sighed. Damian could feel him shrug.

“Is she gone?” 

His father hummed an affirmative as he knelt by Damian. He took the now cold towel from Damian’s limp hands. The father gently wiped the blood from under and on Damian’s nose.

“She hit him that hard,” Tim pondered. “Is she coming back?” 

Dick carded his hands through Damian’s charcoal locks. 

“No,” his father answered finally. It had taken a minute. “Nose okay?”

“Yeah, she just bruised it.” 

Bruce brushed against it with his thumb.

“Have him ice it when he wakes up.”

“Okay.” Tim came closer. 

Damian turned onto his abdomen. He relocated his head to a position higher on Dick’s thighs. 

“Damian,” his father called. 

His eyes fluttered open to gaze up at his father. “Go ice your nose.” He stood and left the room. “Tim, go help him.” Tim came behind him.

 

“Did you call Jason?” Damian nodded. He always called even when he said he wouldn’t. They went into the kitchen. Tim hopped on the island while Damian filled a bag with ice. “When’s he coming?” Damian shrugged as he held the cold ice against his nose. “He won’t give me his phone number.” That’s because Jason was determined to not like Tim. He was still quite bitter over Tim’s replacing him. Not that Damian would say anything though. Tim opened his mouth to say something when his phone beeped. He pulled it out, eyes widening every second. “Bruce,” he yelled as he ran out the room.

…

Clark hated the al Ghuls. They were too much trouble. Always trying to take over world, or do something that would give Clark a headache. He walked through the hallway after a tough battle against them. 

 

They’d stormed the Watchtower. He sighed as he headed to the Zeta tubes. He stopped when he heard yelling and a crash. Clark ran a hand through his hair as he flew to the doorway of a conference room. He peeked in to see Talia and Bruce arguing. 

 

She’d thrown a vase on the ground. 

 

“That’s not good,” Tim noted. 

 

Clark hadn’t heard him come up. Who was the kid obviously trying and failing to escape? He was wearing the clothing of the League. Tim opened the door. They didn’t seem to notice him slide inside the room. He gestured for the kid to come. The short boy shook his head, nodding at Talia’s hand on his upper arm.

 

“Batman,” Tim called. He was ignored as they continued. 

Talia suddenly yanked the boy along with her. 

He stumbled to find his footing as she opened the door. 

She sent Clark daggers with her eyes. 

“Talia,” Bruce called gruffly. His anger could be heard. “He stays.” The man met them at the door. “He stays.”

“He is his mother’s.” Her hold grew tighter.

“What’s going on,” Clark asked.

“Come, Ibn. We’re leaving.”

“Can’t he stay,” Tim asked. 

Her glare softened slightly. She turned to the boy and spoke rapid Arabic to him. He didn’t answer. Their eyes met. Why wasn’t he answering? She pursed her lips as she released him. “I’ll be back tomorrow for him.” She left, swaying her hips rather seductively. 

The boy’s eyes went to Clark then Bruce. 

Tim stood with his arms crossed.

“Who is this,” Clark questioned. It came out meaner than it meant to. “You shouldn’t be airing your dirty laundry in front of people, Bruce. You’re a leader here. And who is this?”

“Akh,” Tim called. The boy turned to him. That must be his name. “Let’s go.” He turned to leave. The boy followed him, eventually running to catch up.

“It’s not your business, Superman.”

“If it’s going to cause problems here, it is. Who was he?”

“It won’t happen again.” He exited, going a different direction than Tim and the mysterious boy. He’d have to go pay Bruce a visit one of these days.

…

“Hey, I’m a friend, put it down.” Clark held his hands up in surrender. 

A small boy with a kryptonite sword stared at him back, looking quite determined. 

“Who’re you?” 

He poised his sword for battle. “I’m Bruce’s friend. I promise.” 

He scowled. 

“Really, I am. You can go ask him.” 

Alfred came walking in the cave. “Mister Kent, I was not notified of your arrival.” He sat a plate of carrots on a table. “Master Damian, I’m aware the only place your swords are allowed is the Cave, but we have a guest.” 

The boy, Damian, put his sword down in a pile of many others. 

“Where’s your brother?” Had Bruce gotten a new charge? The boy, Damian, signed something. Was he deaf? That could be why he didn’t answer Clark. But he had heard Alfred… “Go get him, will you?” 

 

Damian rose and left to get one of Bruce’s brood. 

“I apologize for Master Damian. He’s not used to guests who don’t call ahead.” That was obviously a jab at him.

“Sorry, I had the afternoon off…”

“It’s fine. Master Bruce will be home soon.” 

 

Dick appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Damian. He wore only sweats, so Clark could see the white bandages around his middle. He remembers seeing him in the fight during the League’s raid. He held a carefree smiled on his face.

“Hey, Uncle Clark. What’re you doing here?”

“Just came to visit.”

“Cool.” Dick also had a slight limp. He hobbled over to the main computer and sat down.

“Who’s this?” Dick’s smile widened.

“You haven’t met Dami yet, have you?”

“Bruce adopted him?” Dick snorted.

“No, Bruce just couldn’t keep it in his pants.” The boy was at least ten, and Bruce didn’t seem like the type to be an absentee father. His mind flashed back to the night before. This must be the boy.

“Your mother is Talia al Ghul…” The boy frowned.

“Yeah, Dami loves his mom.” Clark noticed the boy’s nose had heavy bruising on it.

“He-- um… is he deaf?”

“No.” He waited for Dick to expand, but he didn’t. 

Damian, Bruce’s son, sat down on the floor by Dick. The young man’s hand remained on Damian’s, Bruce’s son, head. He ruffled the hair a bit. The boy blushed lightly. “Dami, Uncle Clark has a kid about your age.” Clark smiled and nodded.

“Jon. What grade are you in?”

“He’s homeschooled.” Tim popped his head in the door. “Damian,” he called. “Did you take my computer?” 

Damian shook his head.

“I told him to take it,” Dick whispered to Clark.

“I know you did. Give it back.”

“Go take a nap, Timmy.” Tim came down the stairs.

“I’m not tired.” He looked tired. The teen had dark bags under his eyes and looked a bit thinner than when Clark last saw him. “Damian, come spar with me.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, removing his hand to let the boy go. Damian grabbed a sword and went to the mats. 

Tim grabbed his utility belt. 

“Be nice, boys. We don’t want any accidents.” Damian raised an eyebrow as if he knew whatever had happened wasn’t one.

“It was,” Tim argued.

“Now, Timmy, I understand D’s argument. You did cut it a bit close.”

“Because he stabbed me!” So, it wasn’t.

“You cut his voice box, Tim.”

“It’s not like he can talk anyway.” Dick frowned. 

Damian merely rolled his eyes. 

“Do I need to get Alfred?” Dick’s tone was serious. 

Tim’s ears tinged red.

“I’m sorry, okay?” 

Damian rolled his eyes once again as he poised his sword. 

Tim put on his belt. “That’s all you’re using.” 

Damian nodded. 

“Fine.” They both waited for the other to make the first move. 

Tim threw a smoke bomb and leaped behind Damian. 

 

He kicked, but Damian dodged it. He returned with a foot sweep. 

Tim jumped over it, but his left foot got slightly caught. He kept his balance as he ducked 

Damian’s roundhouse kick. 

 

Clark could tell both boys were fully invested in the fight. It made him wonder about their relationship. Could it be a tension filled one? Kon and Jon had a good relationship, but everything always seemed more complicated with the Bat Family. 

 

He heard groan and turned back to the boys. 

 

Tim was on the floor heaving for breath with Damian’s sword to his chest. The boy threw it to the side with a victorious smile. 

“Walk it off, Timmy.” 

Damian held a hand out. 

He took it and stood. Tim came over to Dick and sat down at the older brother’s feet. He laid his head on Dick’s lap. 

“M’may take you up on that nap.” His eyes fluttered closed. 

Damian glanced at him condescendingly. He stopped when he heard Alfred call. The boy waved goodbye to Dick and left up the stairs. 

Dick chuckled softly as he began working on the computer.

“You here to see B?” 

“Yes.”

“Cool cool… he’ll be here soon.”

“He had a son with Talia al Ghul?” Dick smiled.

“They were a thing once upon a time. Not so friendly anymore as I’m sure you could tell yesterday.”

“He lives with her?”

“More often his grandpa, actually.” Wasn't Bruce’s father dead. That meant--

“Ra’s?” 

Dick nodded, his smile wavering a little as he typed. 

“Why doesn’t Bruce take him?”

“You’ve met Talia. She’s not a fun lady to upset. B didn't know about him at first either.”

“Why can’t he talk?” 

Dick shrugged. 

“It’s not medical?”

“I dunno. Bruce may have done some tests and stuff, but if he did, they weren’t shared with the rest of us.”

“I haven’t,” Bruce answered as he pulled another chair up to the big computer. 

“Hey, B.” 

He changed the screen.

“Bruce,” Clark greeted.

“Clark.”

“How’re you?”

“What do you want?” Bruce was most definitely in Batman mode.

“About yesterday… we should probably discuss some things.”

“There’s nothing to discuss.”

Damian returned to the cave. He bit his lip when he saw Bruce. The boy crouched down to pick up his plethora of swords. He took them to a bin and dropped them in.

“Jay told me you got a new one for your birthday.” Dick turned to the boy.

Damian nodded. 

“Show me.” 

He pulled out a sword with a shiny green hilt and came over to Dick. He set it down on the floor and began signing.

“Lois knows some good lawyers.” Clark came over to Bruce’s chair.

“I’m sure I have better lawyers.”

“How can I help?”

“Your help isn’t needed. The offer… it’s… appreciated.”

“I want to help.” Clark’s eyes were on Damian the whole time. He hadn’t stopped signing yet. His eyes smiled as he continued. He mouthed some words, but his lips didn’t move for most of them. 

Dick nodded and listened--- watched--- intently.

“He can tell you’re staring.” Clark blushed as he turned back to Bruce. 

“I really do want to help, Bruce. He shouldn’t have to live with a psychopath.” 

 

This brought back to Clark’s mind the idea many members of the Justice League brought up concerning Bruce having mental issues, psychopathy and sociopathy being among the top guesses. Clark honestly wasn’t sure, but even if Bruce was, he knew the man was a good father.

 

“No help is ne--” Bruce was cut off at the sight of Talia al Ghul ambled down the steps.” Clark couldn’t ignore her beauty. She went up to Bruce. He turned his chair. “Talia.”

“Father has informed me that I may have been a bit… rash…” She turned to Damian. 

Clark did the same. 

He’d stopped signing, his hands limp in front of him. 

“I will be back for him after my trip to Paris.”

“And how long is that?” 

She brought her gaze back to Bruce. “A few weeks, but it may extend. Will your second eldest be around?”

“Jason?” 

She nodded. 

“I don’t know.”

“See that he calls me.” 

Bruce nodded. 

She went over to Damian. 

He stood. 

“I don’t expect any problems.” 

Damian nodded. 

“Ra’s suggests you keep up on your training. After all, Terra Incognita is soon.” He nodded again. 

She smiled as she brushed a hand down his cheek. The smile disappeared as soon as it came. Then, she was gone. Damian sat back down. He stared off into space.

“Damian,” Dick called, getting the boy’s attention. “Have written any papers lately?” He nodded and started signing. It was a bit more deflated than before.

“Well, Bruce, I should be going. Call me if I can help though.” The man grunted an affirmative as Clark flew away.

…

“You took him out,” Bruce said, on the brink of yelling. 

Jason held a wavering smile with his hands in the air. “Calm down, B… I was-- you see… bonding.”

“And if he killed somebody?”

“He didn’t. He just stayed in the background, made sure no one got the jump on me.” 

Bruce turned to Damian. “And what do you have to say for yourself?”

_ I was under adult supervision, and therefore, had no obligation to leave a note or other means. _ Why did the boy always have such a good point? Bruce hated it.

“Go to your room.” Damian nodded and left. 

Jason struggled to get his gear off so that he could follow.

 

Once he made his way to the room, he looked around to see no Damian. “Demon,” he called. He looked under the bed and in the bathroom. He left the room to go look in Tim’s room. The boy wasn’t there, so he checked his and Dick’s and discovered the same. He went back to Damian’s bedroom. 

 

Then he remembered he hadn’t checked the closet. Jason turned the light on before opening the door. Damian was curled up in the corner. “Hey,” he greeted gently. “Sorry about B. I didn’t think he’d get mad if you weren’t doing anything.” He came and sat down by Damian. He truly thanked God that it was a walk in. 

 

He probably wouldn’t fit in one like his. He shifted, and the boy flinched. Damian was still just a boy, even though he’d killed tons of men, even though he never showed it. He was still just a boy. A boy who strived for perfection. A boy who hated being a disappointment, and even kept trying so as to not be one. A boy who bit his lip and blinked back tears whenever he felt he wasn’t good enough. 

 

Jason saw him clenching his left wrist with his hand. He only ever did that when he was trying to stop the trembling. Jason gathered the boy in his arms and rocked him, careful not to press his nose against his broad chest. Damian stayed curled up as he did it. He sang softly, an old lullaby Talia used to sing to him after a particularly bad night terror. He wasn’t sure that Talia had ever sung Damian a lullaby. She was, without a doubt, a better mother to Jason than Damian.

 

The boy eventually relaxed in Jason’s arms. The rise and fall of his chest was further and fewer in between, meaning he was asleep. As close to sleep as he ever was anyway. The boy was nothing if he wasn’t hyper-vigilant. 

 

Jason carefully stood, the boy still in his arms. He made his way out of the closet. The big brother attempted to lay down his youngest one. Key word being ‘attempted.’ Damian’s hand curled around the collar of his shirt. He got the message. Jason turned the lights off and went over to Dick’s room. He never slept in his. He hadn’t even been in there since before he died. It wasn't’ as if the man was there. Plus, he liked how Dick’s room never lost its Dick scent. He couldn’t describe the scent, but it was good. He liked it.

 

Jason laid Damian down on the bed then got in next to him. Damian sleepily reached out for him. Jason took the hand as he got comfortable. The boy curled up next to him when he was done. “Thanks for watching my back on patrol tonight.” Damian nodded, not opening his eyes. Jason waited for them to drift off, still humming the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk at me on Tumblr: awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	8. A Young Assassin’s Good, Bad, and Ugly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's having a hard time. All the batboys are.

Damian was trying to show that he wasn’t hurt. That was hard when he fought to blink back tears. He escaped into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. He took a deep breath.  _ Control yourself. You’re Damian al Ghul, Son of the Bat, Heir to the Demon, unbreakable, unstoppable, indomitable. _

 

The tears went away. He was lucky it happened before his nose tinged red. He slid down the wall and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest. Feeling small, for some reason, helped him. It helped him be big. Acting was always easier than being. He’d found that out a long time ago.

 

Ra’s always said that being childish was for normal children, less learned ones. So why were his parents always acting like them? The were years older. Allegedly, they were more learned. The simple question Damian had was why. 

 

His father had known about him for years now. How had they not worked out custody yet? It just didn’t make sense. He’d read about normal kids. Normal kids would either do alternating weeks or primary and holidays or anything but what they were doing. He didn’t think it was so hard. It was easier to just live with Ra’s. Anything was better than being dropped off arbitrarily and picked up the same way. 

 

He had enough problems between his throat and test that he’d just done. He’d earned one hundred and fifty seven licks. He finished. He finished with excellence and he still got that. ‘You need to be stronger,’ Ra’s insisted. He was strong. He’d had to be. They couldn't keep a weak dud. 

 

So, he was strong. He practiced incessantly. He did things until they were perfect. Apparently, perfection wasn’t enough anymore. His throat had always had a dull pain. Ever since he could remember it had. He’d been ignoring it that long too. It seemed to increase every year. 

 

Damian hadn't noticed until he was eleven. And it was getting harder to ignore with each year, but he did it. He couldn’t be trouble. He couldn’t cause problems. He swallowed. Maybe he could get a numbing solution. He could probably swing snagging some from the med bay. That and the compound. He’d have to, but that was for later. 

 

Talia was calling him. 

 

He came out the bathroom. His mother and father duked it out in the foyer. He walked up to them calmly and nonchalantly, adding a little extra chest puffing for good measure. “We’re leaving, come.”

“He’s only been here for a day, Talia.”

“I am taking him.”

“So you can drop him off with Ra’s? Let him stay here.”

“He’s spent plenty time here.”

“You may have him back in a month.”

“You need to get over it.”

“Get over what?”

“You know what I’m saying.” Damian did. 

 

She needed to get over him. Sure, he’d prefer that they’d get married, but he knew that would never happen. If she moved on, it’d be easier. He wouldn’t forever be in limbo. She could drop him off with Ra’s for all he cared at this point. He enjoyed Jason and his father’s other children, but Ra’s wasn’t so bad most of the time either. 

 

“Just let him stay.” 

 

She sighed, crossing her arms. Damian could tell she was finally coming to her senses.

 

“How long?” It was a simple question. With the right answer, he’d be free for a bit.

 

“Three weeks.” It was a smart answer. 

 

She’d be yelling again had he said four. Talia, barring any tantrums, wouldn’t return for five. He wouldn’t see her at all, but he much liked her better through the phone anyway. He knew his father knew that. Did his father know that he knew that his father knew that, Damian wondered. 

 

She nodded. “Goodbye, Ibn. Be good.” She left out the door quickly. 

 

Bruce sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't answer. This was usually the moment where Tim, Dick, Jason, or even the Duke character once, would pull him away. None of them were here at the moment. Damian decided to bank on it. 

 

_ May I go out? _ Bruce nodded. Damian grabbed his jacket off the hook before leaving. He much preferred his League clothing, but it would make him stick out too much while in Gotham. He decided he’d go visit a friend.

…

“Tell me, why’re you here?” 

Damian shrugged. 

Jack laughed. 

“I mean, there has to be something besides your apparent loneliness, kid. Why don’t you find someone your own age?” He banged on the glass. “Live a little! Be somebody! No one can stop you!” 

A corner of Damian’s mouth curved upwards into a grin.

“Go find a girl to kiss, or a boy with which to play video games or whatever you kids do these days. What do you kids do these days?” 

Damian shrugged. 

“Not the kinda kid who’d know, huh?” He nodded. “What happened to your nose kid? Are you so insufferable the school bully had to give it to you?”

_ I don’t go to school. _

“Your father then?” He shook his head. 

Jack nodded and chuckled darkly. “My father… heh, now my father was something. Hit me around every day of my life… I didn’t like him much. I’d hide when he was around. My mother though… whoo…” He chortled. “She got the worst of it. She was a human punching bag. I don’t know why she didn’t leave the man. It wasn’t like I could go on my own…. He killed her… “ He giggled. “So I killed him!” The man guffawed. Damian could tell the laughter wasn’t voluntary. Joker smiled. “I’m a monster.” He sighed. “Tell me, why do you insist on visiting?” 

Damian shrugged.  _ You’re not too bad. _ He chortled.

“I guess so. You know, today the rapist talked to me about ‘touches.’” The man used air quotes. “She said there were good and bad ones. That people liked good ones. What’s your take?” 

Damian leaned back against the cell wall as he thought.  _ I suppose she’s right, but the definiton of good and bad touches would depend on the person and the who the person was with. To my father’s eldest, a good touch would be a hug with anyone. My mother appreciates kisses. For me, a touch with my grandfather is never good. I train so that I don't have to. _ Joker nodded.

“Quality observation, JJ.”

_ JJ? _

“Joker Junior. Thought of it myself. Do you like it?” 

Damian nodded. He did kind of like it. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t going to be anything like Jack, but JJ was himself. Hafid for Ra’s. Ibn for Mother. Damian for father and the rest of the Gothamites. JJ for himself and his friend. Yes, that was what he would do. Joker smiled widely. “I’m glad you like it! It’s just for us though.” Damian nodded. He clapped his hands. “You know, I’ve been itching to cause chaos.”

_ You’re safer here. _

“Aww, you worry?” 

Damian blushed. 

“I can take care of myself.”

_ I know. _

“Hey, I need you to take something.” he pulled a small baggie of white pills. He threw them to Damian. The teen caught the. “Get rid of these, will you?”

_ Don’t you need them?  _

He shook his head. “They make me all fuzzy.” 

Damian stuffed them into his coat pocket. He felt his phone buzz. It seemed Tim and Duke were home. He stood.

_ I have to go. _

Joker nodded and stood as well.

“Visit again when you can, JJ. I’ll miss you,” he singsonged. He tapped his chin. “How to end this? A hug maybe?” 

Damian shrugged. 

Jack wrapped the boy in a gentle embrace. He let go seconds later. 

Damian found he didn’t want him to. 

“Did you like it?” 

He smiled. 

“Atta boy. Maybe the rapist isn’t so crazy. See ya later.” 

Damian waved before climbing out of the Arkham cell.

…

“Hey, Demon,” Jason greeted as the kid came inisde. He took Damian’s backpack and set it down on the floor. “I got pizza,” he singsonged. 

Damian rolled his eyes as he sat down at the bar counter. 

“Oh, c’mon, you love pizza.” Jason gave him three slices and a milkshake he’d made. It was strategic. Damian usually ate two slices, so he wouldn’t mind three if Jason talked to him while he did it. The shake had a few extra vitamins and a sedative. After all, a healthy demon was a happy demon. 

 

He sat down next to the boy with his own plate. “Where’ve you been lately?” Jason tracked the kid. He knew Damian knew that Jason tracked him. He didn’t care either. Bruce couldn’t care for a kid. He didn’t trust the replacement not to use anything he got as blackmail. 

_ Arkham. _

“What for?”

_ I have a friend there. _

“Do you?” Damian nodded. “What’s his name?”

_ Jack. _ Jason took a bite of pizza.

“Jack? That’s so… normal. You like Jack?” Damian rolled up the first pizza slice and ate it in three quick bites. It looked a bit painful. He took a sip of the milkshake. Damian nodded. “Drawn any good pictures this week?” Jason guessed he may not have had time. Damian had been flung around and fought over the past two weeks. It was nonstop for the poor kid.

 

The lack of an answer was an obvious one.

 

Jason nodded as they finished the rest of their food in relative silence. Jason was happy to see an increase in appetite. He wasn’t sure if it was Talia and Bruce were forgetting to feed the boy though. Alfred had been out at the manor, and he wasn’t sure what Talia did. Ra’s fed the boy decently, when he was good, at least. 

 

They made their way to the living room. Jason sat on the couch while Damian sat beside him. They came closer and closer together as the movie Jason put on continued. By the middle of the movie, Damian was dozing into Jason’s side. He smiled a little as he moved to reposition the boy. 

 

The second he touched Damian’s back, though, the boy curled up in pain. 

 

Jason removed it. He gingerly raised Damian’s shirt, wincing when he saw the welts. Some of them were open. “It’s okay,” he whispered in the boy’s ear as he laid Damian on his chest. The boy’s arms curled under his head as he turned it to breathe. Jason left the room. He came back a minute later with a jar of gold lotion and a first aid kit. Talia sent him a jar every once in a while. It was a numbing (healing?) agent. 

 

The man sighed as he kneeled by the couch, screwing open the iodine. He would use something a bit gentler, but he needed to make sure the wounds were clean. He poured it onto a cloth then dabbed it on the boy’s back. Damian tensed but didn’t do anything else. Jason generously slathered the golden blessing on Damian’s back. The boy relaxed when it began working. 

 

Jason gently sat a sleepy Damian up so that he could wrap his back. “You should probably tell B, okay?” He nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Jason brought the boy into his lap as he the next movie began playing, Damian’s head tucked under his chin. “I’ll put the jar in your bag, so you can use it wherever you are. How long are you in Gotham?” He lethargically held up three fingers. “Three weeks? B’s a smart man.” 

 

Jason sighed. “Maybe have him or the Replacement help you. Honestly, I can’t tell you which one would be less awkward about it, so maybe try both and gauge it.” Damian nodded as he went to sleep.

…

“Hey, Bruce,” Dick greeted as he came into the cave. “Nice patrol, eh?” The man grunted as he typed up his mission report. “How ya doing?” Still no answer. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Been busy, you know.” He sat down on an empty spot on the desk. “If it weren’t for tonight’s team up… whoo.” Dick sighed. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I’m busy.”

“You’re always busy. I’m always busy. We need to make times for stuff like this.”

“Something wrong?”

“Not particularly.” Dick played with his fingers. “Missed you Bruce.”

“Mmhm.” Damian watched this weird scene from a corner. He’d found a bat to play with. It squeaked quietly as he petted it.

“I have the day off tomorrow.”

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

“Tomorrow?” Bruce nodded. “Oh, yeah. Probably I will.” Dick turned when he heard laughing. Jason hopped off his bike and threw his helmet on the ground. Roy Harper came behind him seconds later.

“Jay, wait,” he called.

“Not in the mood, Harper.” 

“C’mon, it’s only a few minutes of your time.”

“I said no.”

“She needs people for her project.”

“There are other people.”

“I need a redhead doing it.”

“My hair’s not red.”

“Because you dye it.” Jason walked over to the armory. He filled his belt with various gadgets.

“Leave, or I shoot you.”

“Jay--” Jason took out his gun. He held it limply. “Come on! She needs you.”

“Ask someone else.” 

 

Roy’s eyes went to Damian. “Is this Baby Bruce?” He smiled widely as he went up the assassin. 

Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Hi, Baby Bruce. I’m Roy.” 

Damian nodded. “I’m best friend to your older brothers here. They love me.” 

Damian doubted it. “Ha! You look just like Bruce.” Didn’t most boys look like their fathers? “Except that your eyes are green, and you have tanner skin, but that’s probably your mom.” Talia had brown eyes. It was Ra’s with green ones. “How old are you?”

“Leave him alone, Roy,” Dick called.

“I’m just talking. Can I touch your hair? I’ve never felt Bruce’s, but I bet it’s like yours.”

“He bites.”

“He’s like seven. Ten year olds don’t bite.”

“I can assure you he will, and he’s not seven.” Dick was right. Damian would bite him if he felt the need.

“Bruce, can I touch your kid?” 

“No,” the man answered gruffly.

“Why?”

“Child molestation doesn’t suit you,” Jason commented. “C’mon, Demon.”

“His name is Demon?” Damian stood and followed Jason over to the med bay. “Is his mom a demon?”

“Goodbye, Harper.”

“C’mon, she’s doing a project on redheads. She already got Wally, Babs, Kate, and me. She needs five subjects.”

“Not my problem.” Damian sat down on a gurney. Jason kneeled as she inspected the boy. 

“You could bring Baby Bruce for a playdate.”

“He doesn’t want to go on a playdate.” Jason knew him well. He was much too old for playdates. He only went to business engagements.

 

“Is Tim back from patrol,” Dick asked Bruce. 

The man shook his head. 

Dick nodded with a sigh. “Did you have Leslie talk to him?”

“I’ve tried.”

“Maybe if one of us did it with him.”

“Are you volunteering?”

“You know me, Bruce.”

“Jason?”

“Wouldn’t go.”

“Damian?” Dick’s mouth curved upwards.

“Would Talia even let you?”

“She wouldn’t have to know.”

“And you’re convincing him with?”

“I’ll get him a cat.” Damian smiled at the notion. He’d like a cat.

“You should ask.” Jason tapped Damian.

_ Does your throat hurt? _ He shrugged.

“Is he deaf,” Roy queried.

“Roy, go away.”

“Please?”

“Fine. Will you go?”

“Okay.” Roy half-skipped back to his bike and left. Jason had his back to Bruce and Dick so that they couldn’t see him or Damian sign.

_ Does it hurt? _

_ It’s fine. _

_ If it hurts, we can fix it, but you have to say whether or not it does. _

“Something wrong, Jay?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Dickiebird.” He felt Damian’s lymph nodes.  _ They’re not swollen. Does you throat hurt? _

_ Just a bit. _ Jason frowned.

_ Why didn’t you tell me? _ Damian shrugged. Jason sighed as he went to other side of Damian to add more of the numbing agent. He unwrapped the bandaging. It would hurt at first, then it was cold, but it always made his back feel better. He brought his knees to his chest as he waited. 

 

Dick tilted his head to the side a little as he watched. Damian had his eyes trained on the floor, but he could hear the man leave his seat and come over to see what Jason, who was also doing his best to ignore him, was doing. He was quiet as he inspected the wounds. There was no question of where or who they came from. Bruce didn’t turn to look, but Damian was pretty sure he could see the scene from the computer, which reflected certain parts of the cave onto it. Dick sat down by Damian.

 

“So, Lil’ D… what’ve you been up to all day?” He shrugged. 

Dick nodded. 

Damian noticed his demeanor was a bit darker than usual. Not that he could blame the man. Bludhaven wasn’t any easier than Gotham. 

Dick brushed his nose with his thumb. The bruising had mostly faded. 

 

Tim’s bike revved as it pulled in a few minutes later. He was quiet as he took his gear off, most likely running over the night in his head. “Hey, Tim.” He smiled tightly and waved. It seemed to be a hard night for everyone. He came over to the group.

“What’re you doing?” Dick shrugged, his eyes pointed down as he played with his fingers. “Did you go on patrol, Dames?” Damian shook his head. “Then what happened?”

“Life, Timbo,” Jason said. Whatever that meant, it seemed to appease Tim. Jason finished, and Damian put his shirt back on. At that point, they all sat there for a minute. I

 

t was more than one, actually. 

 

It was quite a few. 

 

The only sound was his father’s typing.

 

Dick was the first to move. 

 

He took Tim’s hand and began going up the stairs leading to the house. Jason picked a borderline dozing Damian up and followed. Damian wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck by the time they arrived at the top. 

 

The brothers ended up in Bruce’s room. Damian had no idea why. Dick got in on the left side of the California king bed. Tim sat on his right. Jason flopped onto the left side. He cradled Damian in his build. Damian’s hands were crushed against Jason’s chest. His head laid against it. He listened to the man’s strong heartbeat. He felt the slow rise and fall. He found his own cadence mimicking it.

 

Tim turned the TV onto the History Channel. No one commented on the choice. It was silent for the longest time. Damian blinked tiredly as he stared off into space. He was burnt out. Everything that could be sore was sore. He missed his mother, who left him at the manor the one time he wanted to stay with her. He missed his cat that Ra’s burned…. 

 

“Think maybe you might go see Leslie,” Dick asked Tim in a hushed voice. Tim shook his head. He was curled up to Dick and under the covers of the bed. He looked paler in the TV light. His blue eyes reflected the scene playing in the show. “Maybe Dami’ll go with you.” He shook his head again. “Ask him.” The words were echoes. It took Damian a bit to recognize the meaning of them. 

Tim turned his head to gaze at Damian. “Dames,” he called in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Damian looked up to focus on Tim. “Think you’d maybe want to go to Leslie with me?” He nodded easily. He could care less about the woman. And for some reason, he liked the idea of being able to offer Tim what little comfort he had the ability to offer. Tim turned back to the TV, pretending Damian hadn’t answered. They all knew he had. 

 

By the time his father came, Jason and Tim had both fallen asleep. Damian heard Bruce pulling Jason’s legs until the young man was horizontal. It didn’t shake him too much though. He sighed when he felt the warm blanket come over them. His father got into the middle of the bed, a space Jason and Dick had left for him. He opened a case file as his pen clicked. “Reading before bed,” Dick queried quietly.

“Something wrong, Dick?” The young man sighed as he shifted.

“Nah…”

“Just hanging out?”

“Well, you told me not to what I usually do.”

“Which is the opposite of this.”

“Mmhm.”

“Okay then.” It seemed that was it.

 

Damian startled awake from a bad dream. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but Dick and Bruce were still awake. He rolled off Jason to go to the bathroom, walking quickly and calmly into his (God forbid they hear his dinner come up). Right when he kneeled in front of the toilet, it all came out. 

 

His mouth had that nasty taste in it, and the vomit didn’t do wonders for his already sore throat. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Damian sighed as he left out the bathroom and went back inside. 

 

Jason hadn’t shifted one bit, so he easily crawled back onto the young man. A hand came over his hip region a second later. His father raised Damian’s shirt to inspect his back. It didn’t hurt thanks to the lotion Jason had. “You okay,” he asked. Damian nodded. “I heard you’re going to Leslie with Tim.” He nodded again. “That’s kind of you.” He shrugged as his eyes drooped closed. Damian felt a hand ruffle his hair. He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on TUMBLR or leave a comment if ya want (I'm awanderingballoon.tumblr.com)


	9. A Young Assassin and Grilled Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian sees Talia. Grilled. cheese comes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so bear with me.

“Besides my target being in Gotham, I’ve come to see what a disappointment you’ve become.” Talia threw daggers at Damian. 

He dodged them all then sent a solid kick at his mother. 

She went flying backwards, falling onto the ground. Talia smiled as she wiped the blood off her mouth. “I give you the best teachers. I give you a home. You’re welcome in my father’s house, and this is how you repay me?” She roundabout kicked him then swept his feet from under him. 

 

Damian scrambled to regain his footing as he ducked a hook punch. He unsheathed his sword as she did the same. The clang of metal filled the night as they went at it.  _ Duck. Jump. Kick. Block. Duck. Jump. Jump. In.  _ He made contact with her side, a non-lethal wound, but effective. 

Her eyes widened as she stumbled back. They squeezed into a determined look as she took it out and kept fighting. 

He’d already been hit in his thigh. 

She came at him with two knives. 

He felt a slice on his face.

“You were broken, but I kept you anyway.” She only kept him because he killed all the others. He was strongest. “I should make another.” 

He pushed her off the ledge. 

She’d fall into a dumpster. Damian felt arms restraining him and saw his father swoop through to catch his mother. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He fought against the hold.

“Stop,” Jason ordered. 

He ceased his squirming. Why’d they have to ruin his victory? It wasn’t like he’d kill her. Bruce held Talia by her upper arm.

“What is this, Talia?” She smiled, blood dripping down her chin.

“This doesn’t concern you, my beloved. This is between me and the  _ defect _ .” 

Damian frowned. Maybe he would kill her. It’d prove something to Ra’s. That was for sure.

“Take him home.”

“No, he stays. We must finish this.” It had been over. 

Jason released Damian. 

“He will stay and fight me.”

“No he wo--” 

Damian threw a knife. It nearly pierced the back of her leg. 

“Damian, it’s over. Stop,” his father growled. It was never over until they said it was. 

She sneered at him. “Perhaps the fault has gained some gumption.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. 

Jason pulled him away to the Batmobile. “That’s your mom. Why’re you fighting your mom? You know what, don’t answer. Bruce is already going to lecture you enough.” 

Damian scowled as Jason pushed him into the car. 

“What were you going to do? Kill her?” 

He shrugged. 

“You don’t want you mom dead, kid.”

It wasn’t as if  the Lazarus Pit didn’t exist. She’d used it before, and Ra’s wouldn’t hesitate to use it again. 

Jason buckled him in the seat. 

Damian sucked in a breath. It hurt. He looked down and noticed a knife inserted in his ribs. He braced it. 

Jason caught him. “What the-- stop no. We are not doing things meant for Alfred in the Batmobile. Hands in your lap.” 

Damian obeyed. 

Bruce came down a second later. He hopped into the car. 

Jason went to his bike to follow.

 

They got back to the cave in record time. Damian made sure to walk without a limp or sunken head. He wasn’t ashamed. It’s not like he went searching for his mother. She seeked him out of her own accord. Bruce grabbed him by the arm and led him to the med bay. 

 

Alfred was already there waiting. “Master Damian,” he greeted stoically. Damian frowned as he was sat down on the gurney. Alfred inspected the knife. “We may need to call Dr. Thompkins, Master Bruce.” 

 

Damian snatched the knife out. It took a pressure off of his lungs. He could breathe easily again. Bruce’s eyes widened, Damian could see since he’d taken his cowl off. “Don’t touch anything. Don’t say anything. Don’t look at anything. Don’t do anything. Am I understood?” 

Damian nodded. 

Alfred rushed to patch up the hole left behind. Why was he in trouble? It wasn’t as if he did anything wrong. 

 

Damian felt a cold wetness on his wrist. Alfred was prepping an IV or something. He gazed disinterestedly. Damian didn’t flinch as the needle went in. He was used to so much pain that a needle meant nothing at this point. He was numb to it. 

 

Tim arrived in the cave quietly. He pursed his lips analytically as he passed Damian. He must’ve heard.  _ Sigh, _ Damian thought, wishing he could make a sound they could hear. Once the IV was settled, Alfred took to stitching up the assassin. Damian kept still as he did it. He wanted to insist that a numbing agent wasn’t needed, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything. Oh, how he hated his orders. 

 

Tim went up to Bruce and discuss a case concerning arms dealers. Damian’s life was so boring. He never got to do anything. Why wouldn’t they let him go out? Tonight was the answer to that question, but he wondered why. He could be Robin. After all, his rightful place was at his father’s side. His mother told him so. 

 

Damian felt a wave of lethargy hit him. Tim was still talking to his father. He was beginning to find Red Robin’s voice a tinge grating. Tim finally noticed Damian staring. He stared back petulantly. The teen was ever so immature.

 

Jason exited the changing room. He looked from Damian to Tim. “Stop being a jerk, Replacement.” Damian half grinned while Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to Bruce. Jason came over and sat beside him on the gurney. “Hey, Alf.”

“Master Jason,” he greeted.

“How was your day?”

“Fine, and yours?”

“It was okay. Pretty busy though.”

“I see.” Alfred finished wrapping Damian’s thigh.

“I read about Alexander the Great today.” 

“Did you?”

“Yeah. It was  _ riveting _ .” 

 

Damian tilted his head to the side. His mother used to say that he’d be Alexander the Great, and she would be his Olympias. His father would be King Philip. That was when she still had hope that he’d eventually find his words though. He knew Jason knew that story. He’d told the man, after all. Jason smiled devilishly. “So, Demon, how’s your mom?”

“Jason,” Bruce warned.

“Hey, if he was going to kill her, I think we’re owed a why.” 

“He wasn’t.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Bruce. I saw it in his eyes.” 

Tim turned back to face them both. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Timbo, the demon has three looks: I don’t hate you, I hate you, and I’ll kill you. It was obviously the latter.” 

Tim smirked. “We don’t kill.”

“You don’t kill.”

“You don’t kill either, last I saw.” 

Jason blushed. “Mind your own. I do what I want. You really shouldn’t kill moms though, Damian.” 

Damian rolled his eyes as Alfred cleaned up. 

“I’m hungry.” Jason stood. He lifted Damian into his arms bridal style, handing the IV bag to the assassin. “Bruce, we’re going to have grilled cheese. Would you like one?” The too proper tone had a hint of sarcasm. 

The man grunted an affirmative. 

“Alfred?” 

The man smiled. “No thank you, Master Jason.” 

Jason sighed.  “And you, Replacement?” Tim seemed shock that the young man would ask him. Jason didn’t hate him that much though. The young man told him, after all.

“I-- sure.” Jason nodded as they left up the stairs. He sat Damian on the countertop and took the IV bag. It now hung from a utensil hook. 

“You want meat in yours?” Damian shook his head. Jason nodded as he took out sliced cheese, butter, and bread. “You butter the bread while I get the griddle ready.” He handed the items to Damian. Damian opened the utensil drawer under him and pulled out a knife. He buttered each slice of bread evenly and efficiently. He was done by the time Jason had the griddle prepped.  _ Sniff _ , Damian thought as he heard the sizzles of the bread. Jason neatly placed a slice of cheese on half the pieces. 

 

Damian tossed him a spatula as he watched. He enjoyed helping Jason with things. The man probably wouldn’t be able to execute things so well without him. Jason smiled as he caught Damian’s gaze. “What would I do without you, Demon?”

Damian smirked as Jason assembled the sandwiches. 

Tim and Bruce entered the kitchen at that moment. 

“Take a seat,” Jason ordered as he put the sandwiches on plates and set them on the table. 

 

He unplugged the griddle and cleaned it, returning it to its proper spot. Damian assisted him in the returning of ingredients. Finally, Jason unhooked the IV from the spot intended for utensils and took him to a seat. The IV bag now hung from the light above the table. Damian was proud to have such a resourceful brother. He inspected his sandwich while Jason sat down next to him. 

 

“Thank you,” his father said to Jason and Damian. 

Tim murmured an addition as they ate. 

Damian broke his sandwich up into bite size pieces before he began. He felt Bruce watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he did his best to ignore it. He finished his sandwich quickly, but was still last, a minute behind Tim, who’d taken to his phone. Jason swept Damian up once again. His father took the IV bag and handed it to Damian. He was taken upstairs and to his bedroom. 

 

“You tired yet?” 

Damian shook his head as he blinked slowly. Of course it got worse when Jason brought it back to his attention. The IV pole somehow had made its way to Damian’s bedside. Jason hung it then tucked the boy in. “I’ll be gone for a bit on a mission. Be good for Bruce.”

_ I don’t need a babysitter. _

“Be good to B. He’s not the best at this parenting thing.” 

Damian nodded as Jason carded a hand through his locks. He felt his eyes water. 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

He shook his head. Jason pulled him into a hug. Damian relaxed into his hold. He liked Jason. Jason said he was fine, perfect even. Jason didn’t mind that he couldn’t talk. Jason was warm. He always smelled like vanilla too. Damian had never smelled vanilla before he met Jason. “S’okay.” Jason fiddled with the IV for a quick moment. Damian sensed sleep pulling him under. He felt a soothing hand go up and down his spine before drifting off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR OR LEAVE A COMMENT: awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	10. A Young Assassin Goes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, Ibn? I’m quite busy at the the moment.” Her tone was colder than the ice he was forced to climb his fourth birthday.
> 
> Would you come for me? Her expression softened, her mouth curving into an endearing smile.
> 
> “What’s the matter?”
> 
> Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! An early chapter. I'll probably still post tomorrow as I want to finish this story up. It's been going on forever, right?
> 
> Context: When the scene starts, Bruce has just been very harsh with Damian over the boy's ties and intentions with the League in his future. Damian is deeply hurt that even after all these years his father doesn't trust him. He decides he wants to go home.

_ “Yes, Ibn? I’m quite busy at the the moment.” _ Her tone was colder than the ice he was forced to climb his fourth birthday.

_ Would you come for me? _ Her expression softened, her mouth curving into an endearing smile.

“What’s the matter?”

_ Please. _

She sighed and nodded. “I’ll be there shortly.” She hung up the phone. Damian shivered as a chill went up his spine. He huddled in on himself as he gazed at the nature. The trees were always fun for him to paint. He’d experiment with shadows and different shades of green. He especially loved painting the tree by his grandparents’ graves. It was droopy and dark. It never lost its leaves either. He was pretty sure it was an evergreen. The fun part about painting trees was the number of different stroke styles he got to experiment with to make them hang correctly on the canvas. He’d painted dozens in his times at the manor. His grandfather even had one. He said he liked the diligence it represented. Damian could still picture the smirk on the man’s face when he saw it and put it in a drawer. It was a compliment if the highest regard where Ra’s was concerned. 

“Hafid,” a person called. Damian looked up to see the pilot if his mother’s helicopter. The man waved for him to come in and returned to his seat. Damian perked up when he got in and saw his mother. She patted he seat beside her. He took it. She laid his head in her lap as she carded her hands through his hair.

_ “I pray you are well, my love.” _ She spoke in Arabic. He closed his eyes.  _ “Was Bruce bothering you?” _ She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she continued stroking.  _ “My beautiful boy. I do apologize for a week ago. I hope the water I sent helped.” _ He nodded, feeling himself starting to fall asleep.  _ “Rest, my love.” _ He listened.

… 

_ “Detective,” _ Ra’s greeted over he computer. Bruce looked up from his post patrol research.  _ “Good job running the boy out. I wondered if I would’ve been able to break the little spell you and your family had over him.” _ Bruce clenched a fist.

“Where is he?” He’d thought Damian was in his room sulking. How had he not noticed his son leaving? Ra’s panned the camera to Talia. She smiled wickedly as she held the boy. Damian slept against her peacefully. His hand clasping a fistful of her robe. He’d never seen her be that affectionate with him. His lips pressed together tightly when he saw the bruises on Damian’s face. He hadn’t had those earlier that day. It laid limp at his side. Ra’s pinched the boy’s cheek. Damian turned his head away from the camera.

_ “He’s back home.”  _ He meant back at he compound with that mad man.  _ “I’m much more equipped for child rearing anyway. I’ve had such success with my three. I know what he needs, and I’ll make sure he gets it.” _

“He’s not yours, Ra’s.”

_ “Blood is all you are to him. I mean something to him. He fears me, with good reason, of course.” _

“You can’t take him.”

_ “I merely called to let you know.” _ Ra’s grinned before hanging up the call. Bruce threw all the papers on his desk off. Why’d he have to yell at the boy? He messed up. He messed up badly. 

… 

_ “Send him to bed, Ibna. We must talk.” _ Talia kissed Damian on the head as she stood him up. Damian bowed to Ra’s. He smiled.  _ “Until tomorrow, Hafid.” _ Damian nodded then left the room. He walked down the corridor silently. No one was out at this time of night. He could see all the stars. That’s one thing he always missed when he was in Gotham. He could never see them. He wasn’t even sure if the stars shone in that dark city. He changed into clothing for bed, electing to skip the shower. He wondered what Ra’s and his mother would be talking about. He wished he’d been allowed to stay. He enjoyed the soft hum of his grandfather’s voice and the husky silkiness of his mother’s.

 

Damian laid down on the bed. It wasn’t made for comfort, but he’d always found it comfortable. He rolled over onto his back. Damian then heard the soft buzzing of his cellular device. He only kept it with him for Jason and his mother. He pulled it out and squinted at the light. It seemed Tim was calling him. He declined the call and put the phone back down. Then the phone was buzzing again. Tim texted.

_ TD: Where are you? _

_ DW: Why do you care? _

_ TD: Tonight’s movie night. It’s your turn. _

_ DW: You may skip it. _

_ TD: Bruce is going crazy in the basement. Did something happen? _

_ DW: Nothing that concerns you. _

_ TD: Okay… _

_ TD: Do I need to call Jason? _

_ DW: You don’t need to do anything. _

_ TD: Should I? _

_ DW: No. _

_ TD: We had a few more days, you know. _

_ DW: I went back early. _

_ TD: I knew it. _

_ DW: Good skills of deduction, Timothy. _

_ TD: Don’t patronize me. _

_ TD: Why’d you leave?  _ Damian sighed as he thought up a vague answer.

_ TD: Still there? _

_ DW: Yes. _

_ DW: I prefer being at the compound at the moment. _

_ TD: Why? _ Because everything was clearer here. He didn't have to wonder where he stood with people. He wasn’t accused baseless things. He belonged with Ra’s more than he did with his father. He fit in more here. Ra’s wouldn’t mind letting him out occasionally to visit Jason. He had Demon’s fist to think about anyway. It simply wouldn’t work.

_ DW: It’s not important. _

_ TD: Fine, but call Jay and Dick so that they don’t bite my head off. _ Damian rolled his eyes.

_ DW: Very well. _ He returned his phone to the floor, yawning as he did his best to go to sleep.

…

“Damian,” Tim called. Damian rolled his eyes as he turned around. “What’re you doing here?” 

_ What does it look like? _

“It looks like you’re casing the place.”

_ I’m not. _ He really wasn't it.

“There was an explosion here yesterday.” Damian nodded as he began walking through the burnt building. Tim had a breathing mask on, but the cloth in his face mask filtered the air he breathed. “What are you doing here then?”

_ Looking for something. _

“What?”

_ It’s League business. _

“Does B know you’re here on League business?” Damian heard a click. He kicked Tim into the wall. The bullet went soaring past into the door in front of them. He turned around to see the gun in the wall. It was obviously sensor activated. He kicked it in and tore it out. Tim groaned as he stood. “Thanks, but you could’ve just said something.”

_ And risk a bullet to the head? _

“Good point.” Tim dusted himself off. “This place belongs to Crane, you know.” Damian nodded. He saw a small business card on the floor. He picked it up and scowled under his mask. Tim took it from him. “Mr. Remedy? You know a Mr. Remedy?” Damian did. It wasn’t the person he was looking for though. He shrugged. “Is that someone yelling?” They began walking faster towards a closet. Tim disarmed it and opened it to reveal a woman. Her eyes darted between them both. She readied a knife.

“Stay back.” Tim held his hands in the air.

“Who’re you?” She inspected Damian then lowered her weapon and sighed. 

“I can never tell when you boys wear those dang masks.” He shrugged. “Does your mother know you’re here?” He shrugged once again. She smiled. “She was bragging about something stupid. You make my kid seem like a wimp. A normal wimp, but a wimp nonetheless. When you were two…” She chuckled a bit. “Is my job done?” She shook his head. “Then what’re you here for?” He handed her a note. Her husband had called about one of her kids having appendicitis. He figured she’d want to go. His mother didn’t have to know Honor shirked her duty. After all, he’d been sent to meditate. They wouldn't’ check on him for a week at least. She smiled gratefully. “Thanks, kid.” She walked past them, out of the building. 

“Who is she?”

_ Wouldn’t want to ruin her normal life, would we? _

“So you're not gonna tell me?” Damian shook his head. “What did you do?”

_ I took over the mission. _

“What’s the mission?”

_ To find a guy. _

“And kill him?”

_ No, deliver a bouquet. _

“B doesn’t like you doing this kind of thing.”

_ Last I checked, I’m also my mother’s child. _

“And you’re hers first?”

_ Always. _ Tim sighed.

“Fine, but if B asks about you…”

_ Tell him I went to kill somebody. _

“Who?”

_ Can’t go telling all our secrets now. Until next time, Drake. _ He walked away.

“You didn’t tell me anything,” Tim yelled from behind him.

…

“And you didn’t take him?”

“Bruce, we both know he’d probably beat me. There was this lady though. I looked her up. The name’s Honor Guest.”

“And she works for the League?” Tim shook her head.

“She was part of Leviathan, but retired. It seems she was brought back.”

“Willingly?”

“Not by the sound of it. Damian took over a mission for her or something.”

“What was the mission?” Tim gave Bruce an incredulous look.

“You know it. I know it. Why waste our breath asking questions like that?” Bruce scoffed as he studied Honor’s file. It seemed she had a normal life now. “I got a peek at the note Damian gave her too. One of her kids is sick.”

“We need to meet with her.”

“Can’t we leave her alone?” Bruce shook his head as he researched into where she lived. “I have my own cases.” Tim left the cave in a huff. Bruce knew it upset Tim when people don't prioritize the same way he did. Tim was like him in that way. He called up Jason.

_ “What?” _

“Do you know a Honor Guest?”

_ “Yeah, she li-- wait. Leave her alone, B. She left the life.” _

“She’s back.”

_ “Talia probably made her. She has a son and stuff.” _

“It’s important that--”

_ “You have a heart for once. Gosh, Bruce.” _

“Have you spoken to Damian?”

_ “Yeah, I heard he ran into Timmy tonight.” _

“Mmhm. anything about his whereabouts?”

_ “Well, he’s supposed to be meditating in the mountains, but he’s obviously not doing that. He won’t get caught though. They leave you there for a week.” _ Bruce was quiet.  _ “You could always call him. He idolizes you.” _

“Does he?”

_ “Yeah, for some reason he does. Plus, apparently you’ve never done that before. You should try it.” _ Jason hung up, clearly done with Bruce. The man picked his phone up off of the batcave desk. He went on video and called Damian. It rang for the longest time, at the last ring, he answered.

“Damian,” Bruce greeted. He could see it was dark wherever the boy was. He could still see him though. Damian waved. “Where are you?”

_ B-l-u-d-h-a-v-e-n. _

“What for?”

_ Helping out a friend of Mother’s. _

“What’s in it for you?” He shrugged.

_ I get to skip meditation, I guess. _

“You don’t like meditation?” Bruce was doing his best not to interrogate. Small talk wasn’t his forte. Damian shook his head. “Why?”

_ Too quiet. _ Bruce had never considered Damian taking comfort in sound. It made sense in a way. People often chased what they couldn’t have. Why would his son be any different?  _ There are monks there. They took a vow of silence. I could pretend that I took a vow of silence, but that would seem weird since I’m not a monk. I could also become a monk, but Ra’s would not approve. _ Damian walked and signed all at once. Bruce could see him come into a streetlight as he hopped from roof to roof. He sometimes forgot how talented his kids were. He snapped out of his trance when he heard yelling. Damian sat the phone down. Bruce could only see the sky. The yelling went on for what seemed like forever. Damian came back to the phone. He had a silver device in his hands.  _ He’s not dead. _

“I never asked.”

_ But you wondered. _ Bruce had. He was surprised Damian hadn’t found a reason to hang up yet.

“Will you be home for Tim’s birthday?” Damian shrugged. “Dick’s throwing him a party.”

_ Who all will be in attendance? _

“The family and his friends from the Titans.”

_ I may be able to make it. It’s on the day? _

“Yes.” Damian nodded. “Where’re you headed now?” Damian propped his phone up on his bike. He drove off. 

‘Star City,’ he mouthed. Bruce wasn’t sure if Damian could make some sounds. He’d never heard the boy make any before, but he may do it in private. He’d asked Jason, and the young man hadn’t known either. He hadn’t known Damian could mouth words until just now. The boy’s mouth rarely moved from a scowl. Bruce couldn’t deny the condescension his youngest son exuded. That was something he assumed Talia instilled in him. The woman did the same, after all.

“What for?”

‘Following trail.’

“I’ll let you get back to that then.” Damian nodded and hung up the phone. Was Damian old enough to be out like this? He hadn’t let any of his Robins do solo patrols until they were fifteen. Of course, Damian was different. He had different experiences and training. He didn’t have a childhood. Bruce frowned. Why couldn’t he have provided that?

…

Bruce observed the party goers from the cave. Tim appeared to be having a good time. He smiled as he talked with his friends. Steph, Cass, and Harper were huddled by the snack table. Dick talked with Barbara by a window in he sun room. Alfred had suggested having it there. It was a good choice. “Hey, Bruce.” Jason came up to the chair, settling an arm on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Jaylad. You’re not going to the party?”

“Not really my scene.” Things has been better between Jason and Tim. Jason’s almost killing him was like the elephant in the room that no one would let out though. They’d never talked about it. They probably never would.

“Is Damian coming?” Jason chuckled.

“I don’t know that he likes the Replacement.” It wasn’t as if Jason was helping. He had a profound influence on the boy.

“He doesn’t?”

“Doesn’t hate him, but…” Jason trailed off.

“But what?”

“Tim’s like his competition.”

“How?”

“Tim’s your Robin. Ra’s always go on about Tim’s brilliance.” Bruce had never thought about that. “Don’t worry though. They both know it.”

“Both of them? They do know it’s not one?”

“You’re lucky the kid hasn’t decided offing Tim is the best option.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not the easiest guy to please. It’s obvious who pleases you more if the two.”

“I’ve never said Tim won.”

“The fact that you knew who I was talking about says it all.” It did. Bruce sighed.

“What do you suggest I do?”

“They’re your kids.”

“I want your advice.”

“You want my advice,” Jason asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

Tbc

…

Damian inwardly groaned as he opened his eyes. Great, he’d been captured. Pain radiated from his head. He licked his lips, tasting his own irony blood. He looked around. Behind him was a metal wall. He hit his jaw into it. The lock pick was on his tongue a minute later. He spit part of it out and brought his mouth to his chained hand. He unlocked it then dropped the puck into the freed one. After unlocking the other shackle, he inspected the room for an escape.

 

He tried to stand and immediately regretted that decision, collapsing back onto the ground. He was pretty sure he had a shattered ankle. He took a deep breath as he tried again, succeeding. He bit his lip to distract himself from the rest of the pain. He looked around some more. There was a window, but it was high. He’d have to jump.  _ Sigh. _ He walked to the parallel wall.  _ 3… 2… _ Damian ran towards the wall and jumped. His hands gripped the window seal. He never went at one. It always made him hesitate. Damian used his sore arms to pull himself up and out of the pit he’d been prisoner in. He bit down on his lip harder.

 

_ My lips hurts.  _ He sent a lethal blow up the nose of the unsuspecting guard, hitting the bone into the man’s brains.  _ The only thing that hurts is my lip. _ Damian took the man’s knives and armed himself. He walked through the corridor until he got to a door. He kicked it in, revealing open desert. Where was he? _ I’m biting-- _ A kick to the head through Damian off balance. He scowled as he grabbed the perpetrators head and slammed it into the ground. He winced at the dizziness.  _ It’s just your lip. _ He took the guards’ weapons and water jugs. Damian pointed himself northward and began walking. 

 

How had he let himself get beaten? Maybe he was as weak as Ra’s always said. What was the duration of his time there? The mission was to get the chip. He pulled a knife out and sliced into his wrist. It was hard to see through the blood, but he got the chip, chips actually, since he made copies that were already sent to Ra’s. He always liked to keep one for himself. He may be a little late. Ra’s would not be happy about that, but Grandfather would be pleased to see he succeeded.

 

Damian was glad he was too light to sink into the sand. He hated the desert. It was his home, but that didn’t change the fact that sweat was doing nothing for him. It simply dried with the blood. Add that to the crust the sand brought from the times he fell, and one would see what he meant. Damian decided he wouldn’t go back to the compound. His mother had places everywhere. He would go to one of those. He didn’t possess the energy to deal with Ra’s.

…

“Stop, Damian,” Bruce ordered in a quiet voice. He’d been investigating some things with Talia and found the boy in one of her safehouses. He looked like he’d been captured or something. The boy had done his own bandaging. It wasn’t a bad job, actually. Damian kept pushing Bruce’s hands away. “Damian, it’s fine, stop.” The boy ceased his squirming. He was pliable as Bruce wrapped him in a fleece blanket. He gingerly plucked him from the bed and took him to the Batplane. He sat Damian in the passenger seat, tucking the blanket under his chin. Damian was already falling back asleep. Bruce got in and turned the plane on. They were heading home to Gotham a few minutes later. “Why were you in there?” He shrugged. “Were you on a mission before?” He nodded. “Where?” He shrugged. “How’d you get those bruises on your wrists?”

_ That’s what shackles do, you know. _

“You were captured?”

_ I was on a mission. I completed it. _ That was a soldier’s answer if Bruce had ever heard one. But why was it coming from a preteen rather than an actual one? Or was Damian one, a soldier. He could be. He may be in his own mind. Bruce still saw him a child though, his child. He needed to do a better job. He knew that. Things always piled up. He couldn’t do everything. It was so much easier to just forget about the boy and convince himself that Talia would do him well enough. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bruce then straightened up as he navigated the plane. He could feel Damian’s eyes on him. He hated it. 

“Jason’s at the manor. All the boys are, actually.”

_ Why? _

“They were hit with fear toxin. We wanted to keep them a few days since some of the strains can last a bit longer.” Damian nodded.

 

It was silent until they got back to the cave. Damian threw blanket off of himself and hopped out. “You’re going to exacerbate your ankle.” It was a nasty break as far as Bruce knew. How had Damian set it so perfectly? Practice could be the only answer.

“How’d you hurt your ankle,” Jason asked. He seemed pretty much back to normal, but Bruce knew Jason was good at pretending. All his boys except Damian were hard to read. Damian shrugged. “Did you get captured or something?” Damian unsheathed a knife and cut into his wrist. He pulled out a chip. “Kid, you don’t…” Jason trailed off as he rushed to get a towel. He wrapped it around Damian’s wrist and used it to wipe off the bloody hand. Damian wiped the chip on it. 

“What is that?” Bruce held his hand out for it. Damian finished wiping it then dropped it in his hand. Bruce went to the computer and inserted it. “Blueprints,” he muttered as they popped up on the screen. “What do these go to?” He turned to Damian.

_ All Caste, I think. I hadn’t finished. _

“Why’d you keep it in your wrist?”

_ So no one could take it. _

“You have pockets.”

_ I can close it up with pit water. _

“So, lemme get this straight. You cut yourself, put the chip in, then poured the pit water on it to lock it in there?” Damian nodded. Jason sighed as he grabbed Damian by the shirt. “We’re going out. Goodbye.”

“Jay--”

“Bye, Bruce.” Jason left for the garage with Damian in tow.

…

_ I wonder which will strike first. _ Jason took a drag from his cigarette. It was a habit he’d never quite been able to kick, just control. It helped in times of distress and such. He held an arm around Damian and his poison in the other. They sat on Wayne Tower. He knew Damian wouldn’t fall, but he couldn’t help but do it. Smoking and kid holding, two urges he couldn’t resist. 

“What do you mean?”

_ We’ll both inevitably die painful deaths. I wonder if yours will be lung cancer or something else. Of course, the pit fortifies organs, so it will most likely be something in costume. _

“You think about how people will die?” Damian shrugged. Jason nodded as he took another puff. He blew the smoke out away from Damian. “How do you think you will die?”

_ In battle. _

“You don’t think you’ll live long?”

_ Not unless I use the pit, which I’d rather not. _

“Why?” Damian shrugged.

_ What does Father think of your smoking habit? _

“I’ve been smoking since before I met Bruce.”

_ What do you see? _ Jason sucked the cigarette for a long period before finally letting it out.

“Day I died.” 

_ What does it mean if you don’t see anything? _

“I dun-- wait… you’ve been gassed?” Damian shrugged. “You don't’ even live in Gotham. How’d that happen?”

_ Ra’s used it because Father did, but I didn’t see anything. _

“You must be fearless.” Jason smirked as the stick made its way back to his lips. Damian grinned melancholically.

_ You’re going to get in trouble. _

“He won’t smell it.”

_ Don’t get me in trouble.  _ Jason gripped him a bit tighter.

“I promise I won’t.” Jason threw the cigarette away. “Who got you out?”

_ What do you mean? _

“Well, you got captured. Did Bruce get you?”

_ I got out myself. _

“Was it scary?” Damian tensed slightly at the question but shook his head. “Walk me through it.”

_ I used the lockpick in my mouth to undo the chains… then I jumped and caught the ledge to climb out… there were a few men I neutralized. Then I walked a bit and went to mother’s safehouse. _ Jason nodded.

“I actu--” His phone rang. He put it on speaker. “Hello?”

_ “When’re you coming back?” _ It was surprisingly Tim.

“Uh, do you need something?”

_ “You need to come back. Smoking’s bad for you anyway, and Damian could get second hand smoke.” _ Jason rolled his eyes but stood.

“Fine fine. Your wish is our command and crap.” Tim hung up. “That kid is creepier than you. He stalked us, you know.” Damian nodded as they left.

…

“What was so important?” Jason and Damian walked into Damian’s room. Somehow, that had become the Robin nest for the night. Dick sat with his tablet doing case work. He was seemingly ignoring them.

“Are you shy,” Tim queried to Damian. He scowled.

_ What’s that supposed to mean? _

“I’m just asking.”

_ It’s oddly specific. _

“Not really.”

_ Implications that-- _

“No, Timmy, he is obviously not shy.”

“What’re you doing, Tim,” Dick asked. 

“Just wondering.”

“You’re too curious for your own good.”

“Like you’re not. You’re like the most confrontational of us all.” Dick didn’t look up as he typed.

“Just because I don’t get wimpy in front of B doesn’t make me too curious.” Jason smirked. Tim rolled his eyes. Damian’s face was even, the gears clearly turning. Dick watched him out of the corner of his eye.

“Dickiebird, doesn’t the baby have cute cheeks?”

“Of course, Jay.” Damian blushed.

“He has Bruce’s cheeks.” Dick looked up and grinned.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Damian rolled his eyes as he sat on the end of the bed. Jason sat in the beanbag chair while Dick and Tim were against the headboard. Dick nudged Tim in the arm when he noticed him staring at Damian. “Don’t be rude.”

“What do your thoughts sound like?” Had Dick said to be rude? Tim could be like Bruce at moments like this. Damian’s brows furrowed.

_ Thoughts don’t have sounds. _

“No, like your inner voice.”

_ Inner voice? _

“Like how you talk to yourself in your head?”

_ I don’t hear voices in my head. _ It was comical.

“Do you hear a voice when you think?”

_ Should I? _

“I assumed, but I don’t know.” Dick turned to the knock at the door.

“Young masters, may I suggest a bedtime snack?”

“Sure, Alf,” Dick answered for them all. He nodded.

“I’ll be headed to bed, but it is in the kitchen. Do have some propriety.” Alfred bid them goodnight. 

“You hungry, Demon?” He shook his head. Jason had once told Dick that Damian only ate once a day because he was scared to eat more than that. Something about being too much trouble and Ra’s. Jason still made those nutrition tablets. He’d seen Damian pop one in his mouth every once in a while. Jason grabbed Damian by the wrist as he dragged the boy off to the kitchen. Tim and Dick followed tiredly. He wrapped an arm around his little brother.

“He was smoking again,” Tim told Dick quietly. This was surprising. Jason must have figured out a way to keep the smell from sticking to his clothes. “He’s gonna get cancer or something.” Dick nodded.

“We can’t do much, Timmy.”

“He brought Damian.”

“We’ll just remind him not to next time.”

“Do you trust him?”

“Who?”

“Damian.”

“Yeah, don’t you?” Dick hadn’t even hesitated. Tim shrugged. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. Don’t make him a villain when he’s not one.” The walked into the dining room. Jason was already teasing Damian with his sandwich.

“I’ll bet you can’t eat it in seven bites.” Damian scowled.

_ I could do it in five. _ He probably could. It was only half of one, a triangle.

“Prove it.” Damian took the sandwich from his hands then took a big bite out of it. Dick felt his mouth curl upwards. Competition seemed to be a common theme with Jason getting the boy to eat. He wondered if Damian noticed how much like a kid Jason treated him. Damian quickly finished it off, promptly sticking his tongue out at Jason. “You think you’re sooo good.”

_ I am. _

“I like Lian better.” Damian smirked.

_ You enjoy my company to hers. _

“She drew me a picture.”

_ I saw it. It was quite juvenile. _

“She’s in an art class, and she’s older than you.”

_ Age is but a number. _

“Your grandad probably told you that.” Damian shrugged. Tim grabbed a sandwich off the platter.

“So, Timmy, done anything fun lately?”

“Not really.”

“What’s been on your mind?” He shrugged he bit into the sandwich.

“I’ve been working on a few projects and stuff. Nothing big.” Dick nodded. He noticed Jason and Damian had left. Shrugging it off, he kept to Tim. “You never told me about what happened when you and Kon went to the mall yesterday.” Tim eyes lit up.

“Oh, yeah, well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> So, just so I'm up front, this story will be the last one in the series. I might post some one-shots of a Teenage Damian, but these won't be continuations of the the series.  
> .....  
> Talk to me on TUMBLR: awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if you know any betas for Batfam (mostly Tim and Dick, but the others too), hit me up.


	11. A Young Assassin Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop.”
> 
> Was Tim talking to himself? Eh, the teen had done weirder things. 
> 
> “I though you were allergic. That’s not the kind of acting out you want.” 
> 
> Bruce sighed as he read the profile on the “Hero of the Month” page. Oh, looks like Clark saved a puppy and returned it to its owner in Gotham. That man needed to stay out of Bruce’s city before-- 
> 
> “Ow! That hurt, you brat!” 
> 
> Bruce raised an eyebrow. He lowered his paper to see Damian on his left. The boy looking pouty as ever. He raised the paper back. He hated Clark. Wait, Damian was here. He put the paper down.  
> “Damian,” he acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I hope y'all liked yesterday's bonus chapter. We'll be wrapping this baby up in the next two weeks, I hope.

Tim watched Queen Bee from afar. It was rumored that there’d be an assassination attempt on her life today. He and the team were sent to guard. It was rather boring. He held back a yawn as he half-listened to the borning press conference addressing water contamination in the north region of the country. He pulled out his binoculars to look. Her crown was quite-- Tim’s binoculars were gone. 

 

He released his staff and checked to see if they’d been compromised. He turned around to see Damian. The kid was shorter than any other assassin you’d see. “Why’re you here? Wait, no, better question. Where’ve you been?” 

He shrugged then threw Tim’s binoculars off the building. “I needed those!” 

Damian shrugged as he walked to the edge, observing the Queen. 

“Your parents have been looking for you.”

“Does he ever shut up?” Slade dropped down onto the roof. “Don’t worry, kid. I won’t hurt ya.” Tim typed a message for the team in his gauntlet. Slade had to be here to kill her. He was a known mercenary. Slade pulled his mask up to his nose and smiled. “Your systems are jammed. The dud did it.” 

Damian sent Slade a glare that could rival Bruce’s. 

“Sorry, I meant the baby.” 

Damian threw a star at him. It hit Slade in the leg. 

He growled as he removed it. “Keep it up, kid. See what happens.” 

Damian crouched down. 

 

Tim analyzed the situation. He knew he couldn’t take Slade. The man smiled as he aimed his gun. 

Damian shot up, kicking the man in the groin and dismantling the gun. 

Slade growled as he unsheathed his sword. 

Damian dodged a stab and flipped over the man. He kicked one of his kneecaps in. Slade fell to the ground. 

Damian kicked his lights out.  _ Don’t be a wimp, Drake. _

“I-- what’e you here for then?”

_ Ra’s quite likes Queen Bee. _ Damian began disarming Slade. Tim pressed his comm. It was still jammed. 

“Are you gonna unjam my comms?” 

Damian finished.  _ Do it yourself. _ He began walking away. 

Tim grabbed him by the arm. “Where’re you going?”

_ Nowhere that concerns you. _

“Da--”

_ Hafid out here. _ Tim had never considered that Damian would have an alias. It made sense. Even Talia didn’t go by hers when she was working. She’d go by Talia Head.

“I’m heading back to Gotham. You want to come with?” 

He shook his head. 

“Why?” He snatched his arm back and left. Tim frowned as he looked down at Slade. Damian had taken his cuffs and put them on the man. He hadn’t even noticed.

…

“Hey, calm down.” 

Damian shook his head as he slid backwards on the ground. He stood.

Jason took hold of the boy. He injected the needle into the top of Damian’s hand. 

Damian relaxed in his arms. 

Jason carefully picked him up and exited the courtyard. 

Damian sniffled. 

Jason shushed him as he got to the wall. “This may--” 

Damian weakly pointed to the corner. 

Jason went. He lifted the man’s hand and pressed it in a series of spots on it. The brick slid away to form a door. Jason went through it. The door closed immediately after. “Wish I had known that coming in,” he muttered as he passed by the disarmed guard shack. 

 

He went to the plane he’d borrowed from Bruce and sat the boy in it. 

Damian curled in a ball as Jason put his jacket over him. 

“Back to America,” he told himself. “Can you breathe okay, kid?” 

Damian nodded. His chest rose and fall a bit faster than it normally did when he was at rest. 

That was worrisome considering Jason had already given him a sedative.

 

Once they arrived in Star City (Gotham wasn’t the place to be right now), he sat Damian in the car and closed the door. Jogging to the other side and getting in. Damian fought to keep his eyes open as he gazed at Jason. “Go to sleep.” The boy finally let his lids fall. Stupid Ra’s for beating then trying to drown the kid. Stupid Talia and Bruce for letting it happen. They were all so stupid. Damian coughed into a fist. Jason was happy to see the hand wasn’t tinged red after. That was good. 

  
  


Jason took them to a hotel on the edge of a city. He woke Damian up. “We’re here. Pretend you’re alive.” Damian immediately perked up. Jason was lucky the kid was a good actor. The boy hopped out of the car on his own while Jason pulled two duffles out of the back. They walked into the hotel. The woman at the welcome desk held a big smile on her face. It was two in the morning, so who knew why. He held the bags on one shoulder and had an arm around Damian with his arm. “One room please.” 

She nodded as she began typing. “Where Are y’all from?” She was obviously from the South. 

He decided to take his chances. He cleared his throat. “Texas, ma’am.” His voice had changed from the previous Gotham dialect. She hadn’t seemed to notice as she smiled.

“Oh, really? Me too. My whole family lives there.”

“What part, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Dallas.” He handed her a credit card. “We have our own superhero, you know. Who’s the little poke?” 

“My pride and joy lil’ buck.” 

She chuckled. “Y’all enjoy your stay!” Jason smiled and nodded as she handed him two key cards.  

“Thank you.” Jason tipped an imaginary hat flirtily as they got in the elevator. Damian rolled his eyes once the doors closed. He leaned against Jason tiredly. “Almost there.” The elevator dinged as the doors opened. They walked through the hallway quietly. Jason found their room and unlocked it. 

 

Once they were inside, he sat the bags down while Damian flopped onto one of the beds. He smiled. “You hungry?” There was no response. “‘Cause I may or may not have gotten Alfie to pack us food. He’s pretty good at keeping secrets.” Jason pulled out tupper and plasticware. He stuck it into the microwave. He was glad he’d gotten a suite. 

 

Damian sat up, crossing his legs. He had a cute pout on his face. Jason made the bed dip when he sat down by him. Damian fell against him. He seemed too tired to move. “You want a bath?” Damian tensed up. “Nevermind, it’s fine.” Jason didn’t risk asking about a shower. The microwave beeped. He took the food out and sat it in between them on the bed. 

 

The steam smelled wonderfully. “It’s casserole.” Jason handed Damian a fork. They ate silently besides Jason’s occasional hum. He put the tupperware back into the duffel and trashed the forks. Damian laid back down on the bed.

 

Jason went into the bathroom. He turned the sink on and put the stopper up. While that filled he took a bath towel and spread it beside Damian. He rolled the boy onto it. Damian didn’t rebel. Jason hummed ‘Hey Jude’ as he stripped the boy’s clothes. He frowned at the bruises before exiting to the bathroom. He soaped a towel and went back to Damian. He gently wiped the boy down. Once he finished, Jason returned the towel to the bathroom and let the water out.

  
  


He dressed Damian quickly. The boy wheezed gently. Jason sighed as he brushed the bangs out of Damian’s face. He was wondering if he should call either of his parents. “Poor kid,” Jason whispered. He tucked Damian into the bed, deciding there was only one person who could think through the situation fast enough: Mini Bruce, a.k.a. Alvin Draper, a.k.a. The Replacement, a.k.a. The Pretender, a.k.a. The person whose name Jason refused to say. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number.

_ “Hello?” _

“Timbo.”

_ “What?” _

“I got a problem.”

_ “I’m helping Bruce map spots Damian has been--” _

“I have him.” Tim was silent for a minute.

_ “You have…” _ Jason could hear him moving somewhere else.  _ “Where is he?” _

“With me, but I’m not sure if I want to call Bruce or Talia yet.”

_ “Then why’re you calling me?” _

“I wanted your input.”

_ “Uh… well-- wow… I do--” _

“Just give me an answer.”

_ “They’d be really mad if you didn’t.” _

“But?”

_ “So, you probably should. He’s right over there. Do you want me to…” _

“No, I’ll bring him tomorrow.” 

_ “Okay… bye, Jay.” _ Jason rolled his eyes at the nickname. He only really liked hearing Dick say it.

“Bye…” Tim hadn’t hung up. “Tim.” The phone clicked. That kid… Jason turned a lamp on and the top light off as he got ready for bed himself.

…

“Morning,” Bruce said as he came into the dining room for breakfast. Tim sat on his right as the boy usually did. He was sending an email to Lucious by phone at the moment. He pressed the send button and opened his newspaper. The usual stories were there. It reminded him that he needed to do something crazy for a fluff piece soon. People loved those.

 

“Hey, Bruce,” Tim greeted. Alfred already had everything set. The man left early since it was errand day. “Any meetings today?” He grunted a negative as he flipped the page. Something felt different this morning. He couldn't’ tell what. 

 

“Stop.”

 

Was Tim talking to himself? Eh, the teen had done weirder things. 

 

“I though you were allergic. That’s not the kind of acting out you want.” 

 

Bruce sighed as he read the profile on the “Hero of the Month” page. Oh, looks like Clark saved a puppy and returned it to its owner in Gotham. That man needed to stay out of Bruce’s city before-- 

 

“Ow! That hurt, you brat!” 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He lowered his paper to see Damian on his left. The boy looking pouty as ever. He raised the paper back. He hated Clark. Wait, Damian was here. He put the paper down.

“Damian,” he acknowledged. Hopefully he could play this off well. It seemed they were pretending he was never gone. Tim smirked. 

Damian scowled at the teenager. 

“Aww, looks like Bruce didn’t even miss you.”

_ You’re testing my patience. _

Tim rolled his eyes as he took a sip of milk. “Want some?” Damian took hold of his apple and pulled out a knife. He began cutting it. Tim looked to Bruce for help on the situation.

“Damian, no knives at the table.”

_ Tim has a knife, and so do you. _ They both had butter knives for toast. 

“You can’t use this kind at the table.”

_ What if someone comes and attacks us? _

“Then you may.” 

Damian nodded and returned it to his pocket. He stood and reached across the table to Tim’s knife. He snatched it away and began cutting the apple with that. “Damian…” He put the apple and knife down.

_ I’m old enough. _

“Eat your food.” 

The boy frowned as he picked up his fork. He stabbed one of the three sausage links on his plate. 

Bruce glanced at Tim. 

The teenager shrugged as he buttered his slice of toast with Bruce’s knife. Damian ate the sausage whole. Bruce went back to his paper, hoping to ignore his two awkward children. Why did Red Robin have more in the news than Batman? This was a travesty. He’d have to put Tim on one of the quieter sectors this week. Bruce looked up when he felt something tap him. He turned to Tim first. The teenager was on his tablet, so that could mean one thing. “Yes, Damian?”

_ Where does your extra food go? _

“My extra food… oh, Alfred trashes it.”

_ Do you adjust your budget accordingly? _

“No… why?” 

 

Damian shook his head. Bruce nodded and turned back to the paper. He turned the page. Looked like the Gotham Knights won the game last night. Maybe he would take the boys to see the next home one. Alfred said he should spend more time with them.

 

“D’you want more?” Bruce peeked from above his paper. Damian’s plate was empty. The boy hesitated before nodding slightly. Tim gave him two sausage links and more eggs. That was a first. Damian never ate a whole plate of anything. He would usually eat two-thirds on a good day. Bruce observed the boy eat half of that before leaving the table. It still wasn’t very much. A kid his age who burns as many calories as he does should eat much more, but it was an improvement. He could work with it.

…

_ Drake, what’re you doing? _ Damian walked into the library to see his father’s weakest child lounging lazily on sofa. He faced the doorway with a blank look. Damian rolled his eyes as he went closer. He snapped his fingers in front of Tim’s face. 

 

The teenager’s eyes came to focus.  _ What’re you doing? _ He sighed rather than answer. Damian inspected him. He didn’t look to be injured or anything. He heard a sniffle. Damian could see Tim was crying now. That was just great. Damian wasn’t exactly equipped to deal with criers. 

 

He’d heard that was more Richard Grayson’s forte. He sat down in front of Tim. Tim was quite pale.  _ What ails you? _

Tim didn’t respond. 

_ Scoff, _ Damian thought. He reluctantly petted the infirm’s head. Tim leaned into the touch. Why couldn’t anyone else have found him? He couldn’t read over this crying. Damian stood.  _ Come along, Drake. _ He took the taller boy’s hand and lead him along the halls until they got to Damian’s favorite living room. It was the one Jason always took him to whenever he was around to ‘hang out.’ 

 

He snagged the remote before sitting down on the sofa. Tim laid his head on top of his lap. He laid a hand on Tim’s head as he turned the television on the the Wildlife channel. He much enjoyed watching the channel on mute. He loved observing the animals. They couldn’t talk either, so they may as well be mute like he was. 

 

He took comfort in the fact that he and they together outnumbered normal humans. They could overthrow everyone if they wanted. The animals would listen to him. They always did. From the hyenas Jack showed him to his late cat.

 

He didn’t know how long it’d been when Alfred came into the room. His expression tight as he came over. “Is something the matter?” 

Damian shrugged. 

Alfred kneeled by Tim. The teenager had fallen asleep halfway into the first half-hour program. 

His eyes fluttered open. 

“Are you okay, my boy?” 

He nodded slightly. 

Alfred glanced at the TV then to Damian. “How long have you boys been in here?” 

Damian shrugged. 

Alfred nodded as he felt Tim’s forehead. “You’re not warm. Shall I phone Master Bruce?” Tim shook his head. “Very well.” Alfred left the room. Damian guessed that he would call his father anyway. Tim snuggled into his lap.

 

“Would you miss me,” Tim asked finally. 

Damian frowned. 

 

What kind of question was that? One he hadn’t thought of, that was for sure. Tim Drake was his not-yet-sworn enemy. A thorn in his side. The wedge between himself and his father in some respects. He was supposed to hate Tim. That’s what his mother said anyway. She said that Ra’s liked Tim because he was perfect. He needed to eliminate Tim to be with his father. Then he saw that it wasn’t as if his father wanted to be with him. Killing Tim would just ruin any opportunity he had. Did he even want to be with his father? It wasn’t as if Bruce was a fun person to be around. He much more enjoyed Jason and Dick. Even Tim could be enjoyable at times. 

 

Tim looked up at him. 

Damian nodded.

 

He would in way… but what even went on in Tim’s head to make him wonder that. Did he question the same about his father and Dick? What about Jason and Alfred? 

 

“But you don’t like me.”

_ I don’t not like you. _

“So it’s neutral.”

_ I like you. _

“You don’t seem to.”

_ You don’t seem to like me either. _

“I used to be an only child. I’m not good at sharing.” Tim sat up to lean against Damian. “I don’t not like you either.” Tim sighed. “What do the scars on your hand mean?”

_ He fasts and fasts then feasts on an onion. _

“Translation?”

_ Something one thought you would be great turned out to be a disappointment. _

Tim nodded. “I wondered why Bruce was so weird about it. Most things don’t weird Bruce out.” Tim went quiet for another long period. Before saying, “You can’t tell anyone I asked you that.”

_ How do you know I won’t hold it over your head? _

“Because Jason claims you’re nicer than you act.”

_ He’s a pathological liar, you know. _

“I know, but I’m pretty sure he was being honest.” 

Damian wasn’t sure if he was.  _ I won’t tell anyone, but not because I’m nice. _

“That’s nice.”

_ I am a killing machine to be feared. Grown men startle at my name. I’ll not be reduced to ‘being nice.’  _ Damian used air quotes. Tim smiled sadly as he took possession of the remote. He changed it to a trivia game show. Damian rolled his eyes.

… 

“I thought it’d be funny,” Steph swore. Jason cradled soaking wet, sedate boy. His own shirt was getting wet in the process.

“You thought pusing him in was funny? What if he couldn’t swim?”

“I thought he could. He can, can’t he? I’m so sorry.” She looked sincere. Her shoulders were slumped and her mascara threatening to run from the tears about to spill over. She  looked scared. Did she think Jason would shoot her or something? 

He sighed. Damian shivered in his grip. “Yeah yeah. Go find your boyfriend or something.” He carried Damian to the Red Robin themed bedroom. Jason dried Damian off and got him into new clothes. Turned out the shivers were actually trembles. Jason wrapped him in a blanket and sat down on the bed, holding the boy tight to his chest. 

 

“You’re okay, buddy. You’re right here in your ugly Red Robin themed bedroom. Your ugly Nightwing bathroom is to your left. You’re wearing your favorite Red Hood t-shirt and Orphan hoodie. That along with your ugly Batman socks. Why were almost all his clothes Gotham hero themed? Were they projecting their likes on the boy? Most definitely. Jason couldn’t even muster up an ounce of shame. Damian looked cutest in his Red Hood clothes. The boy curled into a ball as he forced his breathing to regulate. The boy was pretty good at that on his own in most cases. Jason wondered about what had him freaked out though. “What happened, buddy?” 

 

Damian let out a tiny, nearly silent whimper. “Shhhh, s’okay, buddy.”

_ No more. _

“Okay, no more.” Jason had an arm under Damian’s bottom and his other hand on his head. “You wanna tell me what there’ll be no more of?” Damian shook his head. “Okay. What do you want to do?” Damian didn’t respond. “You wanna go spar with me?” He shook his head. “You tired?” He nodded, turning onto his side. Jason sat with the boy and hummed until Damian went to sleep. He and laid the boy down on the bed and covered him up. Jason left quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I love to know what you guys think about it, so you can talk to me on Tumblr (awanderingballoon.tumblr.com) or in the comment section.


	12. A Young Assassin's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like!

Damian frowned as he inspected Tim’s room. The door was open since Alfred had just cleaned it. He walked inside. The teen would be at school right now. He’d finished his work for Ra’s already. It was seemingly normal, but something was off. 

 

Damian could feel it. He went to the bedside. The wooden panel under it felt weird. He stomped on it. The panel loosened. Damian lifted it and found a small notebook inside. It seemed to be a diary of sorts. He put it back. He remembered the lecture he got when he went into the personal room of Ra’s. He’d gotten a beating for that. He wouldn’t want  beating for ‘snooping.’ 

 

“What is that?” 

Damian hadn’t heard his father come up behind him.  _ It’s not mine. _

“That wasn’t my question.”

_ It’s rude to…  _ Damian didn’t know if there was a word for it in sign language.  _ S-n-o-o-p-i-n-g. _

“Is it Tim’s?” 

Damian nodded. 

Bruce kneeled and picked it up. He opened it and skimmed a page. The man put the floorboard back in place. He tugged Bruce’s shirt.

_ Father, it’s bad to… s-n-o-o-p. It can get people killed. Even people’s families. _

Bruce raised a brow.

“Who told you that?” Damian crossed his arms. He was no gullible child who was told a tale.

_ Ra’s. _

 

The name had to assure Bruce of its accuracy, but it didn’t seem to. Bruce nodded as he left the room with the journal. Damian frowned. He needed to fix this. He didn’t want the rest of them to die. Tim surely wouldn’t survive. Stephanie probably wouldn’t either. The only ones he knew would were himself and Cassandra. 

 

He ran to Bruce and snatched the small book away.

“Damian, ha--” 

Damian was off. He would run as far as it took to ensure the safety of his father’s family. They might even target his mother. She shouldn’t have to deal with such interruptions to her important work. It was very important, after all. It was why he couldn’t ever stay with her, why his primary residence was with his grandfather. 

 

He left the house and ran to his hiding spot. He crawled into the small cave. He hadn’t thought of a name for it yet. He knew there was a room in the manor the boys called the Robin nest, but he couldn’t go in since he wasn’t a Robin. Abode maybe would work. He could call it a monastery. It would be a joke since he was mute like the monks who took a vow of silence. Although, ‘Hadid's harborage’ had a nice ring to it. No, he’d call it his nook. He liked the word. It was light. No, it would be lair. Every anti-hero needed a lair. Maybe he would invite Jason into his lair one day. They could have tea there maybe. 

…

“Hey, Alf,” Tim greeted as he came inside the manor from school. Damian peeked out of the music room. “Dames.” Damian frowned at the nickname as he came out fully.

“Master Bruce was looking for you.” Damian nodded. 

_ I have decided I will be an anti-hero like Jason. _ Tim smiled.

“Oh, tell us more.”

_ I have saved lives. _ Damian raised his nose. There was a childlike demeanor to Damian at this moment. He didn’t often have one. Tim found it slightly charming.

“How?” He headed out of the kitchen to his room. Damian followed.

_ Did you know s-n-o-o-p-i-n-g will get one’s whole family killed? _

“I didn’t. Who told you that?”

_ Ra’s, of course. _ Tim nodded as he put his backpack down in his room.

“Really?” Tim noticed the floorboard in his room out of place. “Was anyone in my room today?” Damian nodded.

_ Father found your notebook. _

“And he has it?”

_ No, I hid it for you. _

“Did you read it?”

_ S-n-o-o-p-i-n-g can kill people. _ That’s where Damian had gotten stuck on that.

“Was Bruce snooping?”

_ He tried. I knew that you and Brown are too weak to survive any attacks on your lives, so I saved you. _

“And that’s why you’ve decided to become an anti-hero?” Damian nodded. “Noble cause.”

_ I know. _

“Where’s my book?” Damian frowned.

_ It’s in my lair. _

“And where is that?”

_ I can’t tell you. _

“Why?”

_ You’re not one of my allies. _

“You don’t want to ally yourself with me? I’m smart and resourceful.”

_ I suppose I could use an extra sidekick. Very well, come along, Timothy. _ Damian led Tim out of the manor and away from the building. They came to a hill. Damian walked behind it to reveal an opening he’d seem to have made. One had to crawl in, but Tim could see that the inside was similar to the Batcave. Even Jason could fit inside here. It seemed Damian had set it up with a few things. He had installed a computer and Wifi modem in the back along with a swivel chair and plain, red, wooden chair beside it. A shelf he’d put in held Tim’s book and a cracked Red Hood helmet. It seemed Damian had stolen a few training mats as well. Though not as vast as the Batcave, the cave was definitely cavernous.  _ If you prove your worth, I might buy you a chair. _

“How sweet.” Tim plucked his book from the shelf. “What’s your name going to be?”

_ I’ve yet to decide. _ Tim nodded.

“Has Bruce seen your clubhouse?”

_ It’s a lair, and if you tell him, I’ll have to kill you. _ Tim couldn’t help but take the boy seriously.

“I won’t. I promise.” Damian nodded curtly as he went to the computer. Damian began typing. “What’re you doing?” Tim went behind him. Damian was typing in Arabic. “Are you gonna like patrol and stuff?”

_ Possibly, if I am not doing anything more important. _ Tim snorted. Damian shot him a glare.

“What important things will you be doing?”

_ I have a few open cases at the moment concerning gang bullying to small businesses. _

“You realize you can’t go out, right?”

_ I can and will. My partner is coming tonight. _

“Jason has his own patrol.”

_ Red Hood and I are allies. My partner is someone entirely different. _

“Who?”

_ She will be here shortly. _

“Like how long?” Tim startled at the sound of Jason’s voice boomed ‘I’m here.’ Damian went to the door and unlocked it. The girl who Damian claimed to be his friend was back.

_ Ducard. _

“Hafid. I am here.”

_ I can see. _

“I am very excited for our important work. Mother says that I am allowed out until midnight.” She rolled on the balls of her feet.

_ We will be done before then. Also, there will be a debrief. _

“Fine with me. Did you get my chair?” he nodded and went to the corner of the lair. Damian rolled over a purple and silver rolling chair. How long had he been working on this? She smiled. “It is adequate. Timothy Drake, why are you here?”

_ He is a backup sidekick. _

“Good foresight. Will he be available to me.”

_ Of course. _ She nodded as she pushed her chair to the desk. She took her bag off and sat down. Damian returned to his green chair. Tim was surprised when the girl pulled a printer out of her bag. She hadn’t even acted like it was heavy. She plugged it up, and it turned on. This was weird. Tim felt like he had the in on a new secret establishment.

“I shall be Pike and you Mace.” Damian nodded as he typed up his document. “Our sidekick may be dagger.”

_ Very well. _

“You guys want a snack or anything?”

“You won’t be needed tonight, Dagger, but your willingness is acknowledged.” Tim left, smiling in his rejectedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some one shots too for after the story, but I don't know if I want to. Feedback in the comments.
> 
> My Tumblr is awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	13. A Young Assassin's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, she said unenthusiastically without capitalization and quotation and punctuation marks cuz she wrote like that occasionally.

“What’s wrong with him,” Tim asked Bruce in a hushed tone. Damian sat in the corner of the cave drawing. He hadn’t moved from the spot in two days except the three times Tim had managed to drag him away to eat. Bruce shrugged. He gestured for Tim to go see. The teenager reluctantly went up to Damian. “Hey, Dames.” 

Damian didn’t respond as he turned the page to start a new drawing. 

“What’re you drawing?” Tim noticed something red peeking from under Damian’s legs. He found it to be the Red Hood doll the boy had been given long ago. He hadn’t noticed it before now.

 

He’d been gone for two days. Talia had requested to have him go to Ra’s that long. Tim understood Bruce’s not declining. Talia had actually acknowledged the fact that Bruce had equal say in where Damian went. Plus, she never requested things. ‘Why ruin a good thing,’ Bruce told him. Something had seemed off since though. Maybe he should call Cass. She was good at noticing the subtle things he and Bruce couldn’t. It was because she looked at things differently than they did.

 

Tim sat down by Damian on the floor. Their shoulders brushed. 

Damian scooted away from him. 

“Have you ever read about Wyndham Lewis?” 

Damian set his pencil down.  _ Percy Wyndham Lewis was an English writer, painter and critic. He also was a co-founder of the Vorticist movement in art. _

“I wrote a paper on him.”

_ I have tried my hand at v-o-r-t-i-c-i-s-m before. I did not much enjoy it. _

“Why not?” Damian shrugged as he began drawing again.

“I’m here,” Jason singsonged as he came into the cave. He didn’t come around regularly, but Tim was pretty sure he’d visit Damian and not the rest of them. Jason came over to Damian and crouched in front of him. 

The boy didn’t look up. 

“Um, hello, it’s your favorite person in the world here.” Jason took hold of Damian’s chin and lifted his face. They made eye contact for the quickest second then Damian’s darted back down to the page. Jason frowned. 

 

Tim and Bruce both watched analytically. What had they missed that Jason saw? 

 

“You okay, kid?” 

Damian nodded. 

Jason smirked when he saw the doll. He picked it up. “You haven’t gotten rid of this old thing,” he paused, “Not that I can blame you. It’s like the coolest thing you have.” Jason went over to the med bay. Tim watched him rifle through the drawers until he found a sleep aid. The man poured two pills into his hand before returning the bottle to its proper drawer. 

 

Jason went back over to Damian. He crouched back in front of him. “I’ll bet you just missed me so much. It’s only been a week though, so you obviously have some separation anxiety you need to deal with.” 

 

Damian rolled his eyes as Jason traded him the pencil for the pills. He took them dry. “Personally, I could do without you for a month easy.” Jason snapped his fingers. He stood and walked up the stairs. Damian followed. Tim would follow if he wasn’t scared of rejection.

…

Flash. Damian hated those. He hated when they flashed. They were never fully gone, but they had been a lot less frequent. He hadn’t seen a flash for three weeks. Now, it wouldn’t stop flashing. It blinded him.

 

He was a good faker though. He had to be a good faker. Give everyone who they want, and they can’t complain. Ra’s preferred he didn’t make a sound. The man refused to learn to sign even. Damian was pretty sure he knew how and just got something out of having a translator.

 

After all, on Damian’s last birthday, the man signed to him. Damian could see it clear as day in his mind. It was simple, but it meant so much. How could two words encompass a whole life? A whole relationship? ‘Do better.’ That was all he signed. It was the only time Damian had ever seen him do it. No one else saw it except him. Ra’s made sure of that.

 

Ra’s wasn’t nice. He was cold and sadistic. His grandfather though. His grandfather was firm but kind. If Damian did well, he would come see him for a quick minute and give advice. He’d eat dinner with Damian once a month. 

 

He had two kinds of smiles. One was the grin Damian was sure the Devil held. The kind of smile Satan possessed as he ruined Job. The other exuded a certain warmth. Damian liked that one. It meant that he’d done well. That the fact that he couldn’t talk wasn’t the end of the world. That he wouldn’t be told to kill himself because he was of no more use. Or be killed because of it.

 

He wasn’t flinching at the flashes anymore. It wasn’t good to flinch. It was too obvious. It could easily be analyzed. That’s why he would feel for the Red Hood doll instead. It could be read as nostalgia rather than a need for comfort. “...an.” Damian looked up at Jason. The young man was crouching in front of him. “What’s wrong?” He realized he was clenching Jason’s sleeve. He couldn’t bring himself to let go.  _ Flicker. Flicker. Flash. _

 

His eyes drooped. He felt his limbs go limp, his fingers dropping from the sleeve. He was in the air. “Shhhhh…” Why did people always shush him? It wasn’t like he made any sounds that needed to be shushed. Damian’s eyes were brushed closed. He thinks they were at least. The flashes were always more defined when his eyes were closed. That’s why he didn’t sleep. It kept his eyes open. It lessened the definition. Drugged sleeps weren’t so bad though. They were moving. 

 

Damian relaxed onto the shoulder his head rested on. The flashes had background noise now. An ode to a man named Jude. A metaphor to many.  _ Static. _ That wasn’t new. He could eventually get to static. He liked it. He watched it peacefully.  _ Prick. _ That wasn’t the static, but the feeling was gone as quick as it came. Damian was back to watching the static. He felt the cool fabric of his pillow, curling up tightly. The static turned off a few minutes later.

…

Jason walked back down to the cave with a vial of blood. “What’s that,” Tim asked, following with intrigue. Jason went to the lab equipment and pulled out a few syringes, microscope equipment, and a centrifuge. He opened the vial and took a small bit. He let it out on the slide and covered it. “Is that blood?” Jason nodded as he cet the slide up in the microscope. He looked through it, adjusting the magnification. He didn’t see anything abnormal. He heightened it. Still nothing. Jason took a test tube and put some of the blood inside. He put it in the centrifuge. “For a case?” Jason shook his head.

“Mind going away?”

“I can help.”

“Fine.” Jason handed him the vial. “Run a tox screen on it.” Tim nodded as he went to the screening machine. It was only a few feet away.

“Who does the blood belong to?” He inserted the vial and closed the test box. The buttons beeped as he turned it on.

“John Doe.”

“What’re we looking for?”

“Anything foreign.” Tim crossed his arms. The teenager was obviously thinking.

“What was going on with Damian?”

“Mind your own.”

“He’s been weird since he came back.”

“Not surprised,” Jason muttered.

“What?” The machine beeped. Tim took it out and handed it to Jason. “There’s nothing in it. You sure--” Jason poured the blood out onto his finger. “Uh…” Jason washed his hands and cleaned everything up. “You’re done?”

“Yeah.”

“And what’re the results?”

“My hypothesis is proven.”

“What was it?”

“A hallucinogen.”

“Used by?” Should he tell them? Jason was always reluctant to share anything with them. He didn’t know why, but it always gave him a certain uneasiness. His eyes went to Bruce. The man was most likely watching through the glare of the computer. He could definitely hear them.

“The League.” There was no going back down.

“Like Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Yeah.” Jason put the vial that still had blood in it into his hoodie pocket. Tim squinted slightly.

“It’s Damian’s blood?” Jason had already incinerated the test materials.

“Sure.”

“What do you think is in it?”

“Nothing that won’t dissipate.” The effects sure wouldn’t, but that was a different matter. He remembers the last time Ra’s used that stuff. Damian wouldn’t even come near him for a solid month. He was handling it different now though. Probably because he was older, or more used to it, at least.

“What is it?” Jason saw a window to the video feed of Damian’s room in the corner of Bruce’s screen. The child slept peacefully. He’d given him an extra something to make sure he stayed asleep.

“A hallucinogen.”

“But the scan didn’t have anything.”

“You can’t see it, but it can be felt.”

“Show me.” Jason rolled his eyes as he pulled the vial of blood back out. Tim held his hand out. Jason poured a few drops on. He furrowed his brows. “It tingles.”

“It does that.”

“Is it like fear toxin?” Jason shook his head. It was much worse than that.

“Bring it here, Jay,” Bruce called. Jason came over to Bruce, depositing the vial in his open hand. Bruce inspected it. “What’s it do?”

“Stuff.”

“A real answer.”

“I don’t exactly know. Damian probably does.” It was his blood, after all. Bruce nodded as he sat it on the desk. Jason sighed. “Well, I’m off.”

“You’re not gonna stay,” Tim asked. Though it did sound more like begging.

“Did you guys need me to…?”

“It’d be nice.”

“Until?”

“We fix Damian.”

“He’s not messed up. He’s fine.”

“You really think that?”

“I’ll come back like tomorrow or something, gosh.” Jason went to his bike. Tim and Bruce were silent as he left.

…

Tim quietly peeked at Damian. The boy read a book in the library atop a bookshelf. Possibly so that he could see all who came inside the room. Damian didn’t look up as he came all the way in. “Hey, Dames.” He received no response. “Wanna go do my homework with me?” Alfred would send the boy to help Tim with his homework at times. Not that Tim needed help. He still hadn’t figured out why Alfred and Bruce (even Dick sometimes) did it. “Damian,” Tim singsonged. He still hadn’t gotten an answer. “You okay?” Tim sighed. “You love doing my Calculus.” Damian looked up. He appeared to be looking past Tim more than at Tim. And he gazed at Tim. It was as if he hadn’t noticed until just and. Tim waved. “Coming?” Damian climbed down, tucking the book under his arm.

 

They exited to the library and went to the kitchen. They often did things in the presence of Alfred. He was good company and a great advisor. “Master Damian, I was quite sure of your absence seeing as you weren’t at breakfast or lunch.” Alfred’s wonderful admonishments. Tim wasn’t sure that Damian understood what the man said though. You’d think someone without a voice would have a good grasp on tone and diction, but Damian appeared to lack tact. They took a seat at the table. “I expect you will be hungry.” So Alfred would be putting more on Damian’s plate today. That shouldn’t be a problem since Damian had been eating more as of late.

“Alfred, boys,” Bruce stated as he came into the kitchen, having just gotten home from WE. Damian didn’t look up from his book. He’d been on each page for the exact same time. Damian usually fixated on certain pages. It drove Tim crazy when the boy had stayed on page 103 of  _ The Book Thief _ for four days. He nearly tore his hair out. It was great entertainment for Jason.

“Hey, Bruce.” He inspected Damian pointedly then looked back at Tim. The teenager shrugged. Bruce came up to the table.

“Done much today, Damian?” The boy looked up. Tim noticed there was a scab on his lip. He hadn’t noticed that before. Bruce obviously saw it too. Damian shrugged then went back to his book. “Dick said you didn’t answer his call.” Damian shrugged yet again. “Maybe call him back later.” He nodded. Tim sighed as he pulled out his laptop for an essay.

“You know a good word for really prideful?”

“Superior, maybe.” Damian easily signed a response. It was obvious no one in the room had expected an answer. Tim didn’t know the sign though. Usually Damian could use a word once and they never had to ask again. Of course, there would always be words they didn’t know. Tim was pretty sure Jason knew the most second only to Damian.

“I don’t know that one.”

_ H-a-u-g-h-t-y. _

“Oh, where’d you learn that word?” Damian’s face twisted into one of disdain. Tim wasn’t sure that it was directed towards him though. The boy shrugged. Damian had never answered a question that way before. “You don’t know?” Damian turned the page. Tim looked to Bruce for help. The man shrugged. Damian was obviously trying something new. Tim couldn’t figure it out for the life of him. A yell for Damian pulled Tim out of his thoughts. Maya Ducard was here.

“Hafid, I’ll not be waiting on you indefinitely!” He didn’t respond. “You didn’t finish your reading? I finished mine for the week yesterday. I am sure my father gives better reading than Ra’s.”

_ It’s extra. _

“Extra? You’re supposed to be playing with me.” She stomped her foot. “Nobody will not have her guest absent from the party.” Damian rolled his eyes as he stood. 

_ I’m your only guest. _

“Oh, shut up. I could have other friends if I wanted. I merely pity you, and we have similar families.” 

_ Says the peasant.  _ She took his hand.

“I am no peasant. I’m level two and you’re level one. There will be no matter when you inevitably downgrade to three.” He grinned slightly.

_ I’ll die before then. _ She led him out of the room.

“How’d she get in?”

“Her father is NoBody, Bruce. He probably taught her.”

“No adult supervision?”

“If you call CPS on them, you’d have to call it on yourself too. Probably more so since you have… what? Like nine kids that you let out onto Gotham’s streets and one with a psychotic grandfather you’ve yet to do anything about.” Tim hadn’t meant to say the last part, but it came out like his bluntness often did.

“Go watch them, would you?” Tim nodded as he took his homework outside.

…

Damian wasn’t one for listening to what people said. He could listen to the sound for hours, but he didn’t do conversation much. He’d listen to the comms or the radio more than anything else. It was comforting. He didn’t know why. This is the reason that his father has been talking for the past ten minutes and all he’s heard is the deep hum of Bruce’s voice. He’s turned it into a song like he always does. It was flashing again. It hadn’t stopped in two hours. He was doing his best to look past it though. And now he’s being shaken because-- 

… 

“Damian,” Bruce called. The boy’s eyes finally focused on him. It didn’t seem as if the boy had been listening the past ten minutes he’d been talking to him. It was disrespectful, but Bruce wasn’t so sure the boy did it on purpose. Damian always seemed a little detached. Bruce chalked that up to the horrible things the boy’d had to do. It made sense that he’d have to compartmentalize. Bruce did it himself, after all. Damian just seemed different though. He’s always been the most different of Bruce’s kids. He wishes it weren’t so. Maybe then he’d be able to connect with the boy the way Jason did. Dick and Tim could penetrate one layer, but Jason was the only one who could really get Damian to talk. At least, that’s what Bruce deduced. “You okay?” Damian easily nodded. “What was I just saying?” He shrugged. Bruce could admire Damian’s honesty. Tim would probably try to play it off. “I was asking if Ra’s gave you anything.” Damian’s nose wrinkled as he thought. It was the cutest thing.

_ He’s given me a sword every year for my birthday. Usually one from his collection. _

“I mean medical things.”

_ Ra’s does not preside over my medical care. _ Bruce hated how straightforward he always had to be with Damian.

“Did he drug you?”

_ What does this have to do with anything? _

“Jason was testing your blood a couple of days ago. I just wanted to make sure everything was good.”

_ Everything’s fine. _

…

He was saying it more to himself than to his father, but what was a boy to do? “Okay,” his father responded warily. “And you’d tell me if it wasn’t?” He wouldn’t. He had a feeling his father already knew that. Damian was an open book in many aspects. One being that he was never fully honest with anyone, and his closest incarnation to honesty was with the one and only Jason Peter Todd. He decided not answering would be better than doing it. Why wouldn’t the flashing stop? It was surrounding him. He could barely discern real and fake at this point. He couldn’t let it crack him though. He had to be strong, independent.

_ May I go? _ Bruce nodded, grunting as he always did. Damian exited the study. He felt eyes on him as he exited the manor. Damian began climbing the manor. He heard yells, but that was all.  _ Up. Up. Up. _

“Damian,” Dick called. “That’s not safe. Come down.” Damian turned.  _ Flicker. Flicker. Blur. _ He would sign that he didn’t want to be on the ground at the moment, but his hands were otherwise occupied. “Come down, buddy.” Having had the importance of obeying orders ingrained into him since birth, Damian began climbing down the mansion. He landed badly on the grass. His ankles stung. He didn’t let it show, of course. Dick smiled. Damian noticed his bike wasn’t there when he first came out. The young man looked bone tired. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” He picked the boy up in a hug. “Are Timmy and Bruce home?” Damian nodded as Dick put him back down. “What’re you doing out here?” Damian shrugged as Dick put an arm around him. The young man took them inside the old house. They walked passed the study. “Hey, B.” Bruce waved. They stopped at Tim’s room. It was a mess to put it nicely. There were clothes all over the floor and books knocked over. “Tim?” Dick and Damian went inside the room. Tim peeked his head out the closet.

“Hm?”

“What is this?”

“I’m working on something.”

“What?”

“Uh… Damian, do you have my book?” Damian nodded as he took the small notebook from his pocket. He’d taken to keeping it away from Bruce while Tim was at school he never read it. Tim smiled gratefully as he plucked it out of the Damian’s hand.

“Ready for the weekend?” Tim shrugged. Then a knock came from the window. Damian smiled slightly as his favorite brother came climbing through it. “Hey, Jay.”

“Dickiebird, Demon, Replacement.” Tim and Dick bothe frowned. “It’s his nickname.”

“Find a new one.” Damian still had to force himself to call Tim by his name and not ‘Detective.’ Replacement was Jason’s reflex. Dick tapped Damian. “Jay asked you a question.”

_ T-i-m-o _ . Damian may not listen, but he could often deduce the question. Of course, only Jason and Jack knew that. Jason smiled knowingly.

“Timo, huh. It’s different.”

_ Unique. _ Jason nodded.

“Timo it is.” Tim groaned.

“Please don’t. You could just call me Tim.”

“That wouldn’t be fair to the demon and Dickface.” Damian inspected Tim’s messy room. There had to be a reason for this. Sure, Tim wasn’t the cleanest…  _ Flicker. Static. Flash. Flicker. _ … but he usually kept his room in some sort of condition. This was obviously not the case. He probably would need to do more investigation. Tim could be doing nefarious acts, after all. Damian had to look out for-- A hand touched his forehead. He focused his eyes on Dick. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Stop smothering,  _ Dick _ .” Jason took Damian’s hand. “We must go do nefarious things in the cave.” Damian’s older brother was a lifesaver.

…

The boys got together to watch a movie. They were all squished onto the sofa. Jason sat on the far end with his legs propped up on the ottoman Tim pushed over. Damian was, of course, by him with his knees at his chest. Tim was next to Damian. He was leaning more towards Dick, but his legs met with Damian’s feet a tiny bit. Dick was on the other end with an arm around Tim and the remote in hand. Damian wasn’t really following the movie. He never did. He mostly just listened to the sound of the people’s voices. He especially liked the villain’s voice. It was dark and silky like his mother’s, though slightly less cold.

 

Jason rubbed his thumb back and forth on Damian’s socked foot. It was a small comfort. The young man knew he’d been a bit out of sorts as of late. More than usual anyway. Not that he’d ever tell anyone why. Some things were for him and only him. “Five things,” Jason asked. Damian shrugged. He never understood the point of this game. “Five.” He looked around the room. 

_ You, Drake, Dick, the screen… blanket. _

“Four.”

_ Your thumb, Tim’s legs, and the blanket. _

“One more.”

_ I don’t know any more. _

“What’re you guys doing?”

“We’re playing a game. Demon’s about to lose if he doesn’t think of one more.” Damian thought some more.

_ My tongue. _ Jason grinned as he moved on.

“Three.”

_ Television, Tim’s snoring, and You. _

“Is that with or without an Oxford comma?” 

_ Oxford, of course. _ Jason nodded.

“Two.”

_ This game is inane. _

“I know. Now two.”

_ Vanilla and p-e-t-r-i-c-h-o-r _

“What’s petrichor?”

_ The smell of rain. You and father both smell of it. _ Jason stuck his tongue out. Damian felt his lips curve into a smile.

“Okay, now one.” Damian shrugged.  _ Flicker. Flicker. _ Flickers always brou--  _ Flash. Blinding. Too-- _ Jason snapped his fingers in front of Damian’s face. “One.” he reminded gently.

_ Vanilla _ . Damian knew it was technically cheating, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Jason pinched him. Damian hit him. The young man brushed it off with a soft chuckle. 

 

The movie ended happily. Jason said it did, at least. Damian zoned out despite his poking and prodding. “So, Demon, you wanna go do something?” He shook his head. “Great, let’s go get some ice cream.” Damian was dragged to the kitchen. 

“Mind if I join,” Dick asked as he came out of Tim’s bedroom. Jason shrugged as the now trio went to the kitchen. “So, Dami,” Dick started as he pulled out three bowls, “The Joker, he was in Bludhaven.” Damian nodded. He retrieved three spoons. “He asked about you.” Damian rolled his eyes. Jack was going to get him in trouble at this rate. “Did you visit him in Arkham?” 

“I thought you saw some guy named Jack in Arkham.”

“You let him go to Arkham?”

“He can handle himself.” Dick frowned.

“Did you see the Joker as well?” Jack was Jack. Damian didn’t see the Joker. They were different. When he was on his pills, he was. That’s why Damian did what he did. Not that he’d tell anyone. His father probably wouldn’t approve of his rehabilitating Jack outside of Arkham. It wasn’t as if the asylum helped the man, but he knew the Batman wouldn’t approve. Damian shrugged. Jason filled the bowls with ice cream. “Stay away from Arkham, okay?” Damian nodded as Jason pushed the bowl of ice cream to him when they sat down. 

“What was the movie about?”

_ You saw it. _

“You saw it too.”

_ I’m not explaining a stupid movie to you. _

“Please?”

_ No. _ Damian twisted the spoon in midair. He played with his tongue. It rested at the roof of his mouth as it always did. 

“You’re not very nice.”

_ You’re not either. _

“I’m quite nice.”

_ You’re no nicer than I am. _

“I am too.”

_ You’re only nice to people who don’t get in your way. _ Dick chuckled softly.

“He’s kinda right, Jay.”

“Okay, maybe I’m not real nice, but I’m not that mean.”

_ I suppose not. _

“You suppo-- kid, you gotta use different verbiage.”

“You used the word ‘verbiage.’ That’s not a common word to use.”

“Stop correcting me, Dickhead. I’m simply proving a point.”

“I was just  _ buttressing _ Dami’s argument.” Jason rolled his eyes. There was an issue currently arising in Damian’s mind. He’d killed tons of people. So, he’d seen tons of corpses. The only type he hasn’t seen was a gunshot corpse. He doesn’t know why this thought takes hold of him, but it does. Should he find a gunshot victim? He surely wouldn’t shoot someone. He knew how to, but it didn’t appeal. Ra’s stated that guns were vile creations. Ra’s was a vile creation himself though, was he not? Damian turned to Jason after being flicked in the head.

“What’re you thinking about?”

_ It’s none of your concern. _

“How much did he give you?”

_ How much what? _

“You know…” Damian thought for a second.

_ Five maybe. _

“Milliliters, or?”

_ Doses. _

“And how many many are in a dose?”

_ 10. _

“What does it do,” Dick asked. Figured he’d know. It was pretty hard to keep a secret among his father’s family. Damian suspected the culprit to be Timothy Drake. He doubted he was wrong. It was a hallucinogen. Made Damian see things that weren't there. It also supposedly brought memories from the past to the front of one’s mind. Damian wasn’t sure that the memories were real. They felt real. Ra’s said they were real. He could trust Ra’s. So they must be. He wasn’t 100% on it though. The memories would flicker and flash. They were especially pronounced with his father. They were with Jason the time before that, but he wasn’t so scared of Jason. That went for both sides of the man.

_ Stuff. _ It was the simplest answer Damian could give. The one that made the most sense. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Damian shrugged. He was content not knowing. He was right now anyway. He basked in the static upon him. He savored it. It felt better than a dip in the pool on a hot Summer day. It smelled better than his father and Jason’s omnipresent vanilla and petrichor. Tasting better than his mother’s Ox Blood soup on his birthday. It was definitely the greatest thing he’d ever seen. He’d never heard himself say anything, but he was sure it was better than that. 

 

Damian heard a faint tut from behind him. He turned to see his father. The man poured himself a cup of coffee. The butler must have retired. How did Bruce make that sound? His mother made it too. Maybe Damian could make it. It probably didn’t require the gift of a voice. “Why’re you staring,” Jason chimed. Damian scowled at him.

_ I was simply observing. _ Bruce raised an eyebrow as he sipped his warm caffeine.

“He’s not just eye candy, you know,” Dick added with a smirk. “You’re just like all the ladies. He’s not a piece of meat.” Bruce finished guzzling his first cup and poured another. He made that sound again. It seemed he was sucking the roof of his mouth with his tongue then letting it down. Damian put the muscle to the roof. He sucked slightly then let it go. Crash. Bruce’s mug was a mess on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he had done it. He wouldn’t know how it would sound on him, after all. His father’s reaction had confirmed it. Damian bolted out of the room.

…

Jason walked through the halls of the manor slowly. Where had his little brother runoff to? He sighed. They shouldn’t have done that. He probably thought he’d done something wrong. They just weren’t used to his making sounds at all without being sick. It was new, unprecedented. He opened the door to another room. He poked his head in and scanned the room. This needed to be remedied. Jason saw the window open. The boy probably forgot to close it in all his rush. It led to the roof. He climbed through the window and up the roof. He grunted as he finally got on top. He looked around as he walked. He found Damian behind one of the chimneys.

 

The boy was curled up tightly in a ball. Tears streamed down his small face. The boy still had a hint of baby fat he’d yet to shed. His eyes staring at the middle distance. Jason put a hand on his arm. Damian flinched away. Jason retracted it. “Sorry,” he said softly as he sat down by the boy. “Didn’t mean to react like that. We’re just not used to it is all.” Damian buried his face between his legs. “Really.” The boy had to be overflowing with emotions. He didn’t cry often. Jason could count the times on one hand. Jason gently pulled the boy into his lap. Damian slid back off. “Don’t be that way.” Even Damian’s sniffles were now silent. Surely a feat. “You don’t have to be quiet, Damian.” The boy ignored the comment. Jason sighed as he inspected the stars. “Pretty out, isn’t it?” He turned to see Damian gone. The kid truly was a ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was in the proccess of publishign this that I went, "This makes none of the sense," so thanks for putting up with me, and I hope you check out some of my other stories as I publish regularly. This has been fun, so yeah!
> 
> My Tumblr for personal/batfam is awanderingballoon.tumblr.com and my Writeblr is nochoruswillbewritten.tumblr.com, so you can hit those up to talk to me or tell me your thoughts on the story.
> 
> I take constructive criticism on what could've been better or worse.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for beta readers. The link to the application: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1cFLVuW-C0oAwvLaM-VRY7b0BLEH_9Qzt291jvCP_yQU/prefill
> 
> Thanks again for reading, y'all!


End file.
